EL ESPIA
by dany black
Summary: Otra muerte mas?..un nuevo mortifago?..Harry, tu eres el culpable..una desicion: salvar a tus amigos o continuar viendo muertes..Harry no lo pensara Y accedera al trato..pero si este no es cumplido?..asumira las consecuencias?..descubrira xq snape es así?
1. la muerte

Hola, escribo esta historia de Harry porque se que se siente muy mal con todas esas muertes, y por eso trato de hacer a un Harry que de todo por los que quiere. leanla y dejen comentarios... la hize con mucho cariño... besos

* * *

  
  
Era otro año más… Harry ya tenía 16 años. Los había cumplido ese mismo día.

No recibió ninguna tarjeta. Dumbledore le había prohibido a todo el mundo escribirle.

_¿Qué creerá?- _pensaba constantemente Harry- _acaso no sabe que cada noche sueño con Voldemort, y que se de las mejores fuentes lo que esta ocurriendo en estos minutos en el mundo mágico._

_Por mi culpa han muerto muchas personas, a algunas las conocía y quería, pero a otras no. Aunque ahora las muertes que mas me duelen son: la de Ceddric, la de Sirius y ahora la muerte de uno de lo gemelos Wesley.- _Harry se había enterado de esta última muerte, gracias a un sueño que había tenido la semana pasada.

El chico aún no superaba las primeras muertes, pero claramente Voldemort en el sueño le había aclarado que la tercera también era su culpa.

FLASH BACK

Harry estaba muy cansado, ese día había limpiado toda la casa de los Dursley. Tío Vernon lo amenazó en un tono muy "amigable".

¡¡¡Si no tienes toda esta casa limpia, desmalezas el jardín, regas el pasto y las flores y nos haces la comida!!!!!- grito con todas sus fuerzas, al chico que estaba a 30 cm. de distancia. Luego mas calmado siguió- te quedas sin comer de aquí hasta tres días más. Ahora nos vamos, no volvemos hasta la tarde.

Luego de escuchar esta advertencia Harry corrió a hacer todo el trabajo. Lo que más le costó fue la pieza de Duddley, ya que este al escuchar la amenaza corrió a su cuarto y lo desordeno lo mas que pudo, tiró todo al suelo, sacó su ropa y la esparció por la cama, tipo las hermanastras de la "cenicienta".

Terminó todo y tomó unas galletas de la cocina, estaba muy cansado como para prepararse algo de comer. Subió a su pieza, se puso pijama y se acostó en su cama. Al instante se durmió.

_Señor- _una voz arrastrada hablaba- _ya tenemos al Wesley, responde al nombre de Fred._

_Bien mi querido Malfoy- _dijo Harry, aunque su voz estaba totalmente cambiada. No se veía ya que estaba sentado en un sillón de espalda al campo visual- _Ya es hora tráelo acá._

_Mi lord- _dijo otra voz mientras Malfoy salía- _este no es el mejor amigo de Potter, es el hermano. El menor de los pelirrojos es el que nos interesa._

_No, nos interesan todos- _dijo de nuevo Harry.- _Ahora has que Malfoy se apure, no quiero esperar más._

En eso volvió a entrar el rubio, pero esta vez empujando a alguien con una bolsa de género en la cabeza.

_Destápale la cara- _ordeno Harry.

En un momento Malfoy desamarró algunos nudos y con un movimiento de la varita el género voló hasta otro rincón de la habitación.

_Antes que nada quiero dedicarle algunas palabras a nuestro pequeño espectador- _hubo una pausa de unos minutos, en el que todos se miraban desconcertados- _Empezaré por tus seres queridos, hasta tenerte a ti. Y tú nadie más que tú eres el culpable de todas estas muertes. Únete a mí y tu destino cambiara drásticamente. Es la última vez que te lo pido._

_No Harry no aceptes- _Habló Fred por primera vez- _si es que me estas escuchando no le hagas caso. Y se que ahora viene mi fin, mándale una carta a mis padres de mi parte diciéndoles que los quiero y pon una posdata para George diciéndole que tome mi lugar y que sea el original, y para el resto de mis hermanos que tomen de ejemplo un poco de cada persona que quieren, de nosotros la diversión, de Percy el estudio, etc._

Harry dejó que Fred hablara, y luego de una sonora carcajada siguió- _Ese es tu adiós, ahora solo queda disfrutar… Avada Kedabra._

Una luz verde cegadora envolvió la habitación. Luego de un rato la luz cesó, y en el suelo se vio tirada un bulto, tenía figura humana.

Harry se giró en su silla, su aspecto estaba algo cambiado. Tenía los ojos rojos, en vez de nariz dos tajos y la piel extremadamente blanca. Acariciaba con su mano derecha a su querida serpiente Nagini, mientras que en la mano izquierda tenía su varita- _Ya lo sabes Potter, la gente muere por tu culpa._

Harry despertó todo empapado en sudor y con gruesas lágrimas en su cara, se levantó y se puso los anteojos, miró su reloj de noche. Eran solo las 5:30 am.

Viendo que ya no tenía ninguna posibilidad de dormir, se levantó y comenzó a caminar por el cuarto, mientras pensaba lo que recién había soñado.

Como a las 10:00 sus tíos lo llamaron a desayunar, se sentó en la mesa y comió muy rápido.

Nos vamos a un evento familiar muy importante, pero como tu no eres de la familia no estas invitado- dijo tío Vernon- no volveremos hasta la noche.

Harry arrancó a su habitación antes que el señor Dursley le diera órdenes de lo que tenía que hacer en el día.

Pasó la mañana muy rápido. Harry ya tenía asumido que todo lo que había pasado era real. Se dirigió al cuarto de Duddley, tomo su computadora y comenzó a escribir la carta que Fred le había "dictado". Usaba ese método ya que quería que nadie se enterara que el era el que la había escrito.

Se fue a su habitación, le abrió la jaula a Hedwig, y le amarró la carta a la pata.

Cuando llegues a Grimauld Place, deja la carta en la entrada de la casa donde la gente pueda verlo, pero no a ti, no quiero que te reconozcan. Apenas la dejes en un lugar seguro te vuelves- le indicó Harry a la lechuza nevada.

FIN FLASH BACK

Una sola idea rondaba en su cabeza, quería hablar con Dumbledore, aunque aún tenía vergüenza de lo ocurrido el año anterior (N/A: si se leyeron el libro 5, en la parte donde Harry esta en el despacho del director discutiendo con el).

Fue a su Clóset, sacó su baúl y lo abrió, comenzó a buscar algo, luego de un rato sonrió, en sus manos tenía el espejo que le había regalado Sirius. Lo abrazó y lo apretó, su mano derecha comenzó a sangrar. El año anterior lo había tirado al suelo y estaba trizado con el borde todo picado.

Miró de nuevo el espejo y tomo su varita, años antes había hecho magia y no había pasado nada.

Reparo- susurró. Y el espejo volvió a ser el mismo que le regalo su padrino.

Tenía dos de los tres regalos que le había dado su tío. Miró al espejo, no tenía idea como se usaba y tampoco se acordaba de lo que Sirius le había explicado. Solo sabía que Dumbledore tenía un espejo igual.

Ya cansado grito- ¡quiero ver a Albus Dumbledore!- como por arte de magia en el espejo apareció la imagen de Albus Dumbledore.

Hola Harry- saludó el hombre efusivamente.

Hola- dijo Harry muy triste

Supongo que ya te has enterado de las malas noticias- dijo el director viendo su cara- Fred Wesley murió a manos de los mortífagos.

Si- dijo Harry- si lo se, yo mande esa carta a la familia Wesley, soñé con su asesinato, yo era Voldemort, que me hablaba a mi mismo, Fred captó que yo estaba observando toda la escena y me pidió que les escribiera, y después me vi matándolo, desperté cuando me di vuelta y vi que mi cara estaba completamente cambiada, en ese minuto me dolió la actriz.

Veo, ahora puedo atar cabos, la señora Wesley se enteró y llegó muy triste a la orden, con todos sus hijos, se dio cuenta cuando esa mañana cuando leyó el diario, en primera pagina salía sobre esta nueva muerte- explicó el director- Remus que encontró la carta se la entregó a Molly, se sentó toda la familia a leerla, estaban más contentos, Fred murió como un valiente en guerra. Aunque las caras igual eran largas, sobretodo la de George que estaba pálido y no hablaba. Se recuperaron un poco. Ahora ya lo asumieron todos excepto el gemelo, por las noches lo escuchamos gritar cosas como que el no es el autentico gemelo, que ambos nacieron juntos y que morirían juntos y que no puede estar uno sin el otro.

Harry solo escuchaba, se sentía mal, ya que el había sido el culpable de esta muerte.

Ahora lo estamos vigilando, tememos que se le ocurra hacer alguna estupidez- siguió Dumbledore.- Cambiando de tema, tu tienes prohibido hacer magia fuera de Hogwarts hasta que cumplas la mayoría de edad y no has cumplido- dijo el director severo.

¿Y cómo sabe?- preguntó Harry sorprendido.

Es que ahora yo estoy a tu cargo, así que la carta del ministerio me llegó a mí.- dijo Dumbledore.

Ahhhh- oiga profesor sabe, lo tengo que dejar- dijo Harry luego de un rato de silencio incomodo- ya llegaron los Dursley y tengo que ir a hacer la cena.

Esta bien- dijo el aludido- cuídate, chao.

Harry vio como se desvanecía la imagen, de pronto escucho un grito de la planta baja.

Harry que haces que no nos tienes lista la comida- grito su tía- mi Duddley tiene hambre.

¿Cuándo no tenía hambre su primo?- pensó Harry, pero prefirió no decir nada  
  
Bajó corriendo, entró a la cocina y metió al horno la lasaña que había preparado. 

Mientras esta se cosía, Harry ponía la mesa. En poco rato estuvieron sentados comiendo.

Este fin de semana nos vamos donde Marge- rugió tío Vernon-

Supongo que yo me quedaré haciendo el aseo- dijo Harry.

No, tu iras con nosotros- dijo Vernon apretando los puños- Marge quiere que tu también estés ahí.

El resto de la cena la terminó en silencio. En ese último tiempo Harry ya estaba experto en todo lo que tuviese que ver con labores de hogar.

El resto de los días pasaron muy rápido. Hasta que llegó el sábado. Todos subían sus maletas al auto, aunque Harry no quería ir, no tenía otra posibilidad. Y estaba seguro de que le tocaría dormir junto a destripador.

El trayecto fue muy rápido, a pesar de que el camino era muy largo. Llegaron y la tía Marge abrazó a Duddley.

Mi Dudders- gritó agarrándole las mejillas- que grande y guapo que estas.

Luego se acercó a Petunia y chocó su cachete al huesudo pómulo de tía Petunia. Se acercó a Vernon y le dio un abrazo gigante. Si el hombre hubiese sido más flaco, de seguro hubiese muerto ahogado.

Miró a Harry y le tiró todas las maletas encima- Se servicial y ve a dejar la maleta de Duddley a su cuarto, la de Petunia y Vernon a la habitación contigua. Y luego tu te vas a fuera, tomas esta carpa y duermes lejos de mi vista.

Harry prefirió obedecer, no quería que la mujer tuviera más motivos para criticarlo.

Harry subió las maletas a cada habitación, bajo a buscar la suya y la carpa que Marge le pasaba y salió al patio a construirla.

Tenía algo de experiencia con esos objetos, desde la vez que fueron al campeonato mundial de quiditch. Prácticamente el había armado todo.

Cuando terminó fue a la cocina. Ya que Marge lo estaba llamando para que fuera a comer.

Fue una cena lenta y penosa para Harry. La tía Marge estaba practicando su deporte preferido…. Criticar a Harry.

El pobre chico se aguantó hasta que terminó de comer, prefirió no decirle nada. Salió de la cocina y se fue por el patio hasta su carpa, iba tan concentrado maldiciendo a todo el mundo que no se dio cuenta que la carpa estaba tirada en el suelo y algo se movía dentro.

Harry rápidamente reaccionó y abrió la carpa, casi corriendo salió nuestro querido Destripador, que se quedó atrapado dentro de la carpa cuando Harry salió y la cerró.

Después de que logró levantar la carpa nuevamente entre mordidas del perro, se metió y se acostó a dormir.

Despertó con una extraña sensación. Se levantó rápidamente y vio algo correr por sus pies. Casi por acto reflejo atrapó lo que sea que fuera. Gracias al entrenamiento de quiditch le resultó muy fácil.

Miró lo que tenía entre las manos

Scabbers- gritó- Peter transfórmate- ordenó a la rata.

Se escuchó un extraño PLOP y apareció sentado al lado de el un hombre.

Harry que aún lo tenía agarrado (por el cuello) suspiro- ahora te tengo, podría perfectamente limpiar el nombre de mi padrino si el estuviera vivo, pero ya no esta. Aunque su nombre igual fue limpiado.- luego miró a la rata- llévame donde tu amo, dile que me quiero unir a el, pero con la condición de que no le haga más daño a la gente que yo quiero, ya que a muchos a matado. Dile que se muestre pronto, antes de que me arrepienta, estoy enojado y lo odio, pero esta es la única forma de salvar a muchas personas- dijo Harry, mientras pensaba- _Ya me rendí, logró lo que quería, me tiene de su lado, sin mayor esfuerzo que el de asesinar a algunas personas, algo que para el es muy fácil, lo hace siempre, esta más que acostumbrado_ además de que es feliz con el sufrimiento ajeno.

Peter lo miró- espéreme aquí- y con un ligero PLOP volvió a convertirse en rata y salió corriendo….

* * *

Reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *


	2. la madriguera

Hola!!!, acá esta el cap 2, quiero cambiarle el nombre a esta historia, así que si me pueden ayudar se los agradecería... leanla, disfrutenla y dejen reviews.

* * *

  
  
Peter lo miró- espéreme aquí- y con un ligero PLOP volvió a convertirse en rata y salió corriendo....  
  
Harry se quedó esperando, pero luego el sueño lo venció. (Ese día había corrido mucho, Destripador no lo había dejado de perseguir, gruñéndole y ladrándole).  
  
Luego de un rato despertó por los ladridos del perro, se levantó y abrió la carpa, se asomó y vio a un Peter bastante jadeante, venía todo sudado de tanto correr.  
  
Hablé con el amo- dijo la rata luego de un rato de silencio en el cual recuperaba el aliento- sabemos que no te puedes aparecer, no puedes utilizar magia.  
  
¿Y que dijo tu amo?- dijo Harry acentuando la última palabra mientras ponía cara de asco.  
  
Mientras tanto te quedarás donde estas- dijo el hombre- pero pronto el amo se "contactara" con tigo y te dirá como lo harán.  
  
Aunque el hombre puso cara de molestia al no saber de que se trataba, Harry no le explicó que se trataba de una_ visita en sueños_.  
  
Nuevamente el hombre se convirtió en rata y se fue corriendo. Dejando a Harry solo.  
  
Esa noche Harry durmió muy bien, como no soñó con Voldy, supo inmediatamente que el hombre no había encontrado una forma de sacarlo de la casa de los tíos, sin que la orden lo notara.

* * *

  
  
El ojiverde se levantó luego de un rato de pensar alocadas formas de irse con Voldemort, se dirigió a la cocina, tras escuchar un grito de tía Marge.  
  
Buenos días- dijo entrando con poco ánimo.  
  
Acaso tu crees que ese es un tono para saludar a alguien- le dijo la hermana de Vernon- no señor. Un irrespetuoso a gran escala.  
  
Harry no respondió, sabía que tía Marge estaba buscando que el se enojara, cosa de seguir criticándolo por las formas en que el chico contestaba.  
  
Harry se sentó en la mesa, comió un par de tostadas y fue afuera a desarmar la carpa, ya que ese mismo día volvían a Privet Drive.  
  
Luego de un rato salió Duddley para avisarle que debía cargar todas las maletas en el auto, que se iban antes de almuerzo.  
  
Harry tenía muchas ganas de negarse, pero eso serían más problemas.  
  
En poco rato todas las maletas estaban en el maletero del auto, y la familia Dursley despidiéndose de la mujer. Luego se subieron todos al auto y comenzó el viaje.  
  
Harry fue todo el camino pensando en como lo recibiría Voldemort. Aunque estaba seguro de que lo haría de buena forma, ya que le favorecía tener a "su igual", de su parte.  
  
Llegaron a Privet Drive y como es de esperarse Harry tuvo que bajar todas las maletas del auto. Luego comenzó a hacer la comida, mientras Petunia deshacía las maletas de todos menos del chico.  
  
Luego de que todos comieron, Harry lavó los platos y subió a su habitación. Desarmó su maleta, abrió su cama y se acostó a dormir, estaba muy cansado y había viajado todo el día.  
  
Esa noche tampoco soñó nada. Voldemort estaba muy ocupado en otros asuntos, y parecía no darle importancia, o aún no había encontrado una solución.  
  
Se despertó con el suave ulular de una lechuza. Se levantó y tomó los lentes de la mesita de noche.  
  
Se acercó a la lechuza y vio que tenía una carta amarrada a su pata. Con movimientos ágiles la desató y premió a la lechuza.  
  
_Querido Harry:  
Se que no lo ha pasado muy bien últimamente, además de que me informaron que el fin de semana recién pasado fue a la casa de la tía que infló hace tres años._  
  
_ Aunque mi razón de escribirle esta carta es otra. Creo que ha estado mucho tiempo encerrado y Voldemort esta concentrado en otra cosa en este momento, por lo que lo dejaré participar en el velorio del señor F Wesley. Usted era muy cercano a el y a toda su familia. Además la señora Wesley me pidió si podía pasar un tiempo en la madriguera, al ver que era su mayor deseo, y de su hijo Ronald también accedí, pero con a condición de que no se aleje más de 10mts. De la casa._  
  
_Mañana por la tarde pasará por usted el señor Rubeus Hagrid, que está de acuerdo con esta misión.  
_  
_PD La familia Wesley ya sabe que fue usted quien escribió la carta... ¿quién más tenía cerca una computadora muggle?_  
_  
Le saluda atentamente  
Albus Dumbledore.   
Director de Hogwarts_  
  
El director tenía razón, como había sido tan estúpido, el era uno de los pocos que tenía posibilidad de usar una computadora muggle, aunque eso no le importaba ahora.  
  
Iría a la madriguera, estaba feliz, aunque lo que le molestaba al chico, era que si todos sabían que el había enviado la carta, entonces lo empezarían a acosar a preguntas, y no tenía muchas ganas de revivir el sueño.  
  
Bajó y salió al patio, se sentó en el jardín bajo un árbol semioculto, este era su lugar preferido desde que era pequeño, como esa parte no se veía desde dentro de la casa, entonces el podía saber todo lo que hacían dentro y sin que lo molestaran.  
  
Se quedó mucho rato sentado en ese lugar, era muy cómodo, aparte de que las hojas servían de quitasol, de pronto las tripas comenzaron a sonarle, se acordó que no había desayunado. Se levantó y entró a la cocina.  
  
Potter- gritó enojada la tía Petunia- ¿Qué haces que aún no has puesto la mesa?.  
  
El chico comenzó a poner todo en su lugar, luego de un rato llegaron Vernon y Duddley, se sentaron a comer y todo iba bien hasta que Harry habló.  
  
Mañana me voy- dijo en tono seguro después de meditar mucho rato  
  
¿Y a ti quien te autorizó?- reclamó el señor Dursley  
  
Yo estoy avisando, me voy quieran o no- siguió Harry, sabía que los Dursley querían librarse de el, pero tampoco le querían dar la satisfacción.  
  
El hombre comenzó a mirar a su familia- ¿Qué hago Dudders?, ¿Lo autorizo o no?.  
  
Que no se vaya- dijo el niño inmediatamente.  
  
En ese caso- dijo Harry con la voz apagada- tendré que contarle a mi padrino que no me quieren dejar ir- al chico le dolía usar el nombre de Sirius para una amenaza estupida.  
  
Aunque esa frase ocasionó unas cuantas miradas del señor a la señora. Luego de un rato el hombre al fin habló.  
  
Bueno anda- dijo no muy convincente- ¿pero no le vas a escribir a tu padrino, cierto?.  
  
Nop- dijo Harry mientras pensaba- ojala pudiera, por ultimo para despedirme.  
  
Subió a su habitación y se acostó sobre su cama, pensaba en su querido padrino, que aunque solo lo pudo tener 3 años, lo quiso mucho. Entre recuerdo y recuerdo, lentamente se fue quedando dormido.  
  
Hola Potter- dijo una voz silbante que provenía desde el fondo de una habitación de piedra. Estaba en una silla de espaldas al campo visual (como la vez anterior).  
  
Colagusano ya te dijo lo que quiero- dijo Harry desafiante- así que dejémonos de tanta ceremonia y vamos al grano.  
  
Bueno he pensado mucho en como lo haremos- dijo de nuevo el de la voz extraña (N/A Sí!!!!, es Voldemort).  
  
¿Y?- inquirió Harry- ¿Encontraste la forma de que nos juntemos, sin que la orden valla pisando mis talones?.  
  
Sí- dijo Voldemort- me he enterado que te iras mañana a la casa de los traidores Wesley.  
  
Sí- afirmó Harry- ¿pero como sabe?  
  
Tengo mis fuentes Potter- siguió el hombre- pero lo que te quiero decir es que dentro de unos días te llamaré en sueños y tu saldrás, caminarás alrededor de 2 kilómetros, para que las medidas de seguridad de la orden no afecten nuestro plan. Colagusano te encontrará y te pasará un trasladador.  
  
¿Y cuando quiera volver?- dijo Harry.  
  
Tomarás el mismo trasladador- dijo Voldemort- ya pensé en eso, y no queremos que alguien descubra que no estas en casa, por lo menos no por ahora.  
  
En ese minuto Harry despertó, alguien lo zamarreaba, el chico abrió los ojos y vio a su gigantón amigo Hagrid.  
  
Te vine a buscar y tus tíos muertos de miedo me indicaron que estabas arriba- dijo Hagrid- a pesar de ser temprano, se supone que deberías estar despierto.  
  
Harry se levantó rápidamente miró a Hagrid, y corrió a bañarse, estuvo listo en dos minutos, se acordó que aún no había hecho su baúl del colegio, ya que no volvería a la casa de los Dursley.  
  
Se acercó a su closet y comenzó a meter todo, al final estaba hecho un desastre el baúl, pero no se preocupo, en la casa de los Wesley lo arreglaría.  
  
Tomó la jaula de Hedwig, mientras que Hagrid tomaba el baúl. Bajaron rápidamente las escaleras.  
  
Hagrid- llamó la atención del semigigante- ¿cómo nos iremos?.  
  
Esta casa no está conectada a red- flu, así que nos vamos en trasladador.- Mientras decía esto, sacó de su chaqueta un parche curita gastado.- 3-2-1.  
  
Harry se acercó al trasladador y lo tocó- Adiós, nos vemos en las vacaciones de verano.  
  
Sintió la horrible sensación de dar vueltas, sintió un gancho que lo tomaba del ombligo, y que suavemente se elevaba del suelo.  
  
El viaje duró muy poco tiempo. Sintió que había tocado tierra firme, y lo confirmo al caer pesadamente, con la jaula encima de el.  
  
Hagrid lo levantó del suelo y lo paró, después le entregó la jaula de Hedwig.  
  
¿Dónde estamos?- dijo Harry  
  
En el cerro que está cerca de la casa de los Wesley. Dumbledore puso un hechizo que prohíbe aparecerse dentro de un radio de 1,2 Kms.- dijo Hagrid.  
  
Entonces empecemos a caminar- dijo Harry mirando el baúl  
  
Hagrid miró a Harry y sacó un paraguas rosado muy conocido para Hagrid- talvez debamos utilizar un poco de magia para hacer más liviano el baúl.- movió el paraguas y susurró unas palabras. Inmediatamente el peso del baúl se igualo al de una pluma.  
  
Caminaron el resto del camino en silencio y Harry ansioso por que muy pronto terminarían las muertes de sus seres queridos.  
  
Hagrid no se veía tan sonriente, para decir verdad de vez en cuando sus ojos se cristalizaban de lágrimas.  
  
Harry lo miró largo rato y su sonrisa también se desvaneció. Fred Wesley estaba muerto y por su culpa. En eso Hagrid comenzó a llorar- Los gemelos Wesley, a pesar de ser unos bromistas, siempre me defendían de los Slytherins, al igual que ustedes. Le tenía mucho cariño a Fred y bueno a George también.  
  
Llegaron a la madriguera, y la primera en salir fue la señora Wesley, que corrió a abrazar a Harry mientras se ponía a llorar.  
  
Gra- gracias Harry querido- dijo la mujer.- apreciamos mucho que nos hayas mandado esa carta, estamos mucho mejor, aunque lo extrañamos mucho, y a George también, desde que encontró el diario, no lo hemos visto salir de su pieza.  
  
Luego llegó el señor Wesley que lo saludo muy triste, le estrecho la mano, y Harry sintió como temblaba.  
  
Luego llegaron Ron y Ginny, el primero lo abrazó, se notaba que no dormía bien en días estaba pálido y con ojeras, pero pudo sonreír. En cambio Ginny lo vio y comenzó a llorar, tenía los ojos muy hinchados, había llorado mucho. No vio a ningún Wesley más.  
  
Ron lo llevó hasta su habitación- El velorio de Fred será en unos días más, mientras tanto estaremos los dos juntos, pero lo que te quiero pedir es que ayudes a George, todos creemos que el es el próximo en caer.- dijo Ron.  
  
No te preocupes amigo- dijo Harry- haré todo lo posible por ayudarlo, es más estoy buscando la forma de que no hayan más muertes de este tipo.  
  
Harry- dijo Ron- tú no puedes hacer nada. Mientras tanto solo queda asumir.  
  
Ya verás que sí- dijo Harry- ya tengo pensado la forma, pero no te lo puedo decir, hasta que sepa que va a resultar.  
  
Luego la señora Wesley los llamó a almorzar, bajaron todos menos George. Comieron muy callados, nadie se atrevía a preguntar como había muerto Fred, para Harry fue mejor, ya que no tenía ganas de explicar, además de que los Wesley no parecían preparados para escuchar esa historia.  
  
Harry tomó comida en el plato limpio de George, subió la escalera y llegó hasta la habitación de los gemelos.  
  
Tocó la puerta, pero nadie respondió. Decidió entrar. No le gustó nada lo que vio dentro. Fred estaba tirado sobre su cama, pálido, con ojeras y ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar.  
  
Hola- dijo Harry  
  
George solo gimió.  
  
Harry se enojó- crees que es sensato que dejes de comer, y solo te encierres a llorar, Fred me pidió que te dijera que tu debías seguir adelante sin el.

George solo comenzó a llorar

George, debes entender que tu hermano murió en guerra, prácticamente murió peleando. Tu debe seguir adelante y recordarlo como a un héroe- dijo Harry recuperando la paciencia.

George lo miró y sonrió- si tienes razón, es más ahora mismo bajo con mi familia que tiene que estar sufriendo igual que yo. Gracias Harry.- dijo tomando el plato de comida y saliendo de la habitación.

Harry salió de la pieza de los gemelos y fue a la de Ron. Se tiro en la cama, estaba contento, había logrado que George entendiera que su hermano quería que el fuera feliz, y se puso mas contento aún, cuando pensó que ya no habrían más muertes de seres queridos.

Harry ven- gritó Ron desde la cocina.

Harry bajó muy rápido, quería ver reunida a la familia Wesley, aunque el no era de la familia, se sentía un extraño estorbando, pero si todos lo querían abajo, no podría oponerse.

Llegó a la cocina y vio a la señora Wesley sonriendo, sirviéndole puré de papas a George. Se sentó entre Ron y Ginny, ambos lo abrazaron, y Ron en voz muy baja coment

Amigo, gracias has reunido a mi familia, George esta comenzando a compartir nuevamente. Ahora lo que queremos es que empiece con sus bromas, para demostrar que sigue siendo el mismo de siempre, aunque esta vez sea el solo.

No te preocupes Ron- dijo Harry rojo- yo solo quería ayudarlos como ustedes me ayudaron a mi.- al decir esto su vista se ensombreció, y casi en un susurro continuó- además yo soy el culpable de la muerte de Fred.

Todos escucharon y lo miraron. El único que reacciono a hablar fue George.

¿Qué estas diciendo?- dijo enojado- como te puedes echar la culpa de lo que ocurrió, tu mismo me explicaste a mí que fue que Fred murió en una guerra, como un héroe. No te permito que vuelvas a decir semejante idiotez.

Ante esto Harry se quedó mudo. George le había gritado, se sintió muy mal, aunque la intención del gemelo había sido hacerlo sentir mejor.

Permiso- dijo Harry. Y salió de la cocina. Entró a la habitación de Ron y se acostó, se sentía muy mal. George era el que debía estar mal, no Harry. El debía agradecer que no era alguien de su familia, ¿o si?. Los Wesley para el eran parte de su familia. Con este pensamiento se quedó dormido.

Hoy es el gran día- dijo la misma voz, en el mismo lugar de siempre.- Hoy te reunirás con colagusano. El te dirá lo que tienes que hacer para llegar a mi lado, es muy sencillo, y como sabemos que no puedes hacer magia fuera del colegio, no la usarás, no queremos que nos pillen. Ahora despierta que ya son las 12.

Harry se despertó, había dormido toda la tarde, miró a su lado y en su cama, Ron dormía profundamente…

* * *

Aquí contesto a los Reviews

Nattzumi: Gracias, a mi también me gustó mucho como quedó y estoy tratando que quede bien, y que arregle el final del 5º libro, ya que a mi tampoco me gusto.

Kat basted: aqui esta el nuevo cap, espero que te des una vuelta pronto por mi historia, así puedas continuar leyendo, y me comprometo a subir lo más seguido que pueda, tienen que entender que de repente la imaginación falla, (aunque yo tengo mucho), bueno cuidate y hasta prontito.

Luadica: No te preocupes que lo quiero términar rápido, para que ustedes no se queden con las ganas y yo para sentirme ben y subir mi autoestima (con los reviews por supuesto).

Reviews plis!!!! y porfavor sugerencias para cambiarle el nombre a mi historia, ya que este no me gusta y sin nombre no lo podía subir.


	3. encuentro cercano

Hola!!!, aqu esta el cap 3... leanlo, con mucho cariño.

* * *

Harry se despertó, había dormido toda la tarde, miró a su lado y en su cama, Ron dormía profundamente...  
  
Se levantó y se abrigó un poco ya que hacía frío. Salió de la pieza y bajó las escaleras intentando no hacer ruido. Pisó el último escalón que rechinó bastante fuerte.  
  
Harry se quedó inmóvil escuchando, pero un sonoro ronquido de parte de la habitación del señor Wesley lo instó a seguir adelante.  
  
Ya no hay vuelta atrás- pensó.  
  
Intento abrir la casa, pero estaba cerrada con un hechizo, como no podía usar su varita, decidió buscar otra forma de salir de la casa.  
  
Llegó hasta la cocina, y entre rodeos logró evitar chocar con varias cosas. No sabía por donde salir, hasta que la vio. Su salvación. La pequeña ventana del baño estaba abierta.  
  
Se deslizó por ella, aunque Harry era bastante flaco le costó demasiado, al salir después de mucho esfuerzo se cayó, la ventana estaba a poca altura, pero igual quedo adolorido. (N/A imagínense caer prácticamente de cabeza).  
  
Se levantó y notó un dolor en sus piernas y caderas, como andaba con Shorts se había raspado todo el cuerpo.  
  
Miró la hora, ya eran las 12:30, comenzó a correr, hasta que vio una rata corriendo a sus pies. El animal tomó la delantera y el chico lo único que tuvo que hacer fue seguirlo.  
  
Cuando ya habían corrido mucho, la rata se detuvo y se transformó en humano, eso significaba que la caminata había terminado. Se detuvo y se tomó las costillas, le dolían demasiado a causa del esfuerzo que tuvo que hacer para correr.  
  
Bien- dijo Peter, mientras sacaba una lata de bebida rota- este es un trasladador que se activa a la 1:00 am.  
  
Aún queda ¼ de hora- dijo Harry mirando su reloj- ¿Qué haremos mientras tanto?  
  
Tu descansa- dijo el hombre mirándolo- necesitas fuerza para encontrarte con mi señor.  
  
A Harry le daba bastante asco dirigirle la palabra al hombre que había entregado a sus padres, así que decidió quedarse callado y no entablar más conversación.  
  
Agarra el trasladador- dijo colagusano- 5...4...3...2...1...0  
  
Harry sintió un gancho que lo tomaba del ombligo. Y luego de algunos segundos toco suelo.  
  
Harry Potter- dijo una voz silbante. El dueño de la voz se encontraba sentado en una silla.  
  
Voldemort- respondió Harry- yo vengo por un trato... me uno a ti, pero con la condición de que tu no haces más daño a mis seres queridos.  
  
Y yo ya dije que acepto- dijo Voldemort- a excepción de la sangre sucia Granger.  
  
No- dijo Harry enojado- ella también es parte de mi trato.  
  
Entonces eso tendremos que pensarlo mejor- dijo Voldemort luego de un rato de silencio- mientras tanto vamos a hacerte la marca tenebrosa.  
  
Mientras no me digas que va a pasar con mi amiga, no acepto ningún trato, y si quieres que me haga esa sucia marca, tiene que haber trato- dijo Harry.  
  
Parece que tendremos que volver a encontrarnos- dijo Voldemort- y no te preocupes, nadie descubrirá que eres un traidor, le haremos un encantamiento a tu marca. Uno que es muy parecido al fidelio, solo la persona que sabe que existe esta marca la podrá ver.  
  
Parece que te subestime- dijo Harry sarcástico- piensas en mas cosas de las que creí, eso esta bien.  
  
Nunca subestimes a tu enemigo- dijo Voldemort- aunque ahora tenemos que cambiar ese término.  
  
No creas que porque me estoy uniendo a ti, te voy a querer, olvídalo- dijo Harry- si me uno a ti es para salvar a los que quiero.  
  
Es hora de que te vallas, aún tienes mucho que recorrer para llegar a la "casa" de los traidores- dijo Voldemort entregándole el trasladador- 5...4...3...2...1...0- Harry desapareció- jajajaja conseguí lo que quería, pero aún falta poco, mi plan esta dando resultado.

* * *

Harry llegó y se dio cuenta que estaba amaneciendo, comenzó a correr hacía la madriguera- si alguien lo veía... -prefirió no pensar en eso.  
  
Llegó a la casa y entró por la misma ventana.  
  
Harry- gritó exaltado Ron que estaba lavándose los dientes- donde estabas, me tenías preocupado, si mamá se hubiese dado cuenta...  
  
No te preocupes Ron- dijo Harry recuperando el aliento- estaba despierto y no podía dormir, así que me levante a dar un paseo.  
  
A hacer ejercicio dirás mejor- dijo Ron mirando el estado en el que venía su amigo.  
  
Como sea- dijo Harry- a todo esto, ¿Por qué te estas lavando los dientes en este baño?  
  
Lo que pasa es que Ginny lleva mucho tiempo dentro de la ducha y yo necesitaba lavarme- dijo Ron  
  
¿Tus papas no están despiertos?- dijo Harry preocupado.  
  
No te preocupes están en su pieza- dijo Ron  
  
Harry al escuchar eso no dudó ni un instante y salió corriendo hacía la pieza naranja. Al entrar se tiró en su cama. Deseó nunca haber hecho eso. Al volver a entrar por la ventana se sentía muy adolorido.  
  
Se subió la polera y al lado de los huesos de la cadera, había un par de moretones negros. Después se miro las piernas y habían heridas por todos lados, algunas sangraban.  
  
Estas debieron ser cuando venía corriendo- dijo Harry en voz alta.  
  
Es que a ti no más se te ocurre salir en la noche por la ventana del baño- dijo George entrando a la pieza.  
  
Harry se quedó mudo- ¿Cómo sabes?  
  
Fácil te sentí pasar por el escalón que rechina. Mi madre lo puso ahí para darse cuenta de cuando Fred y yo salíamos escondidos en la noche. ¿Sabes la de veces que nos pillaron? me se el ruido de memoria. En el día no se escucha, ya que tiene que haber silencio total.- dijo George- después te seguí y vi como salías por la ventana del baño, hubiese sido más inteligente y hubieses salido por la puerta que esta debajo de la escalera. Esa puerta la embrujamos Fred y yo, para que solo se viera en las noches, por alguien desesperado por salir. Fue un gran invento, ya que al principio hacíamos lo mismo que tu, salíamos por la ventana del baño- miro a Harry- esos moretones van a durar un tiempo, pero ya sabes.  
  
Harry no lo podía creer, estaba seguro de haber visto bien, y nadie lo seguía, además estaba tan concentrado que no había visto la puerta de la que George le había hablado.  
  
Luego de un rato en el que estuvo tirado en su cama descansando decidió bajar a tomar desayuno.  
  
Harry querido, buenos días- dijo la señora Wesley con su alegre tono de voz- que quieres comer, ehhh?  
  
Con unas tostadas estará bien- dijo Harry.  
  
Ron y Harry conversaban, mientras el último desayunaba. En eso pasó volando Pig y dejó caer una carta encima de la mantequilla, Ron la tomó y la leyó, luego se la pasó a Harry para que la leyera.  
  
Querido Ron y Harry si estás ahí:  
Primero que nada, hola!, ¿cómo están?, yo muy bien, hasta ahora he tenido unas vacaciones maravillosas. Me fui a Bulgaria a pasar mis vacaciones con Víctor. Lo pasamos muy bien. Y adivinen que... me enseño a volar. Así que Harry, me tienes que prestar tu saeta de fuego, para mostrarles.  
¿Ustedes pueden ir al callejón Diagon el Lunes que viene?, porque yo voy a ir en esa fecha, es el único día que puedo.  
Espero que este todo bien y nos vemos. Un beso grande para todos y cuídense mucho.  
  
Hermione.  
  
Harry terminó de leer la carta y miro a su amigo.  
  
Claro, nosotros que le hemos tratado de enseñar a volar nunca a aprendido, pero llega vicky y ella aprende- bufó Ron.  
  
Cálmate amigo- dijo Harry- agradezcamos que nosotros no tuvimos que gastar nuestra paciencia en algo que es casi imposible, ya que descubrimos que si se puede lograr.  
  
Ambos rieron con el comentario.  
  
Mamá- dijo Ron de repente- ¿vamos a poder ir este lunes al callejón Diagon?  
  
Si Ron- dijo la mujer- pero cada uno se tiene que comprar sus cosas.  
  
Bien- exclamó de repente Ginny- así te puedo demostrar que ya estoy lo suficiente mente grande mamá.  
  
Tu siempre serás mi bebe- dijo la mujer.  
  
Mamá- dijo Ginny enojada- tengo 15 años.  
  
Bueno como sea mi amor- dijo la madre.  
  
Vamos nos Harry que esto se va a poner duro. Ginny se va a enojar y se va a ir a su habitación, mamá va a gritarle desde abajo que venga y ella va a subir la música hasta ponerla al máximo volumen- dijo Ron.  
  
Eso es mentira- dijo Ginny enojada subiendo las escalera. Se escuchó un portazo y la música con mucho volumen, pero no una cualquiera, un CD de música fuerte que se compró nada más que para esas situaciones.  
  
¿Tanto nos conoces amor?- dijo la señora Wesley.  
  
Mujeres- exclamó Ron, mientras Harry estaba tirado en el piso riéndose.

* * *

Unos días después  
  
Harry- gritó Ron- apúrate ya te estas pareciendo a mi hermana que te demoras tanto. Auch- gritó ya que Ginny lo pellizcó.  
  
No seas bocón hermano, además yo no me demoro tanto. Harry apúrate. Demoras mas que mamá- dijo Ginny.  
  
¿Qué pasa conmigo hija?- dijo la señora Wesley entrando a la cocina, donde el resto de los Wesley estaban desayunando.  
  
Nada mamá- dijo Ginny fríamente, aún estaba enojada.  
  
Ya cálmense- dijo Harry entrando en la cocina- ya estoy listo.  
  
Todos miraron a Harry. Y no pudieron evitar reírse. Estaba más despeinado que de costumbre, venía con la polera a medio poner, mostrando parte de su cuerpo. Ginny no pudo evitar ponerse roja.  
  
No te dio ni para lavarte la cara- dijo Ron.  
  
Mmm- dijo Harry pasándose un mano por la cara y debajo de los lentes.  
  
No importa- dijo Ginny- ¿dónde se van a encontrar con Hermione?  
  
En Madame Malkin- dijo Ron  
  
A la tienda de las túnicas- dijo Ginny.  
  
Gin- Llamó Harry- me pasas las tostadas- dijo reprimiendo un bostezo.  
  
Toma- dijo la pequeña.  
  
¿Están todos listos?- preguntó el señor Wesley que venía entrando a la cocina.  
  
Sip- dijeron todos.  
  
Cada uno tomo un puñado de polvos flú, y se dirigieron a la chimenea.

* * *

En el caldero chorreante  
  
Chicos- dijo el señor Wesley- tomen dinero y vallan a comprar sus útiles, y el resto vamos a comprar algunas cosas para la madriguera.  
  
Cada uno fue por su lado. Ron, Harry y Ginny, estos últimos tomados de la mano.  
  
Ron- grito Hermione, y percatándose de Harry y Ginny- y ustedes que hacen par de tortolitos.  
  
Nosotros nada- mintió Ginny rápidamente.  
  
Como que nada- dijo Hermione- si yo los vi tomados de la mano.  
  
¿¡Tomados de la mano?!- gritó Ron de repente.  
  
No, cálmate amigo- dijo Harry nervioso.  
  
Mira- dijo Ginny- lo que yo y Harry hagamos es asunto nuestro, ¿vale?, por dios tengo 15 años.  
  
Bueno- dijo Ron- pero tú- dijo apuntando a Harry- más te vale que no le hagas nada a mi hermanita.  
  
Después de esto a Harry no le dieron ganas ni de acercarse a Ginny, aunque ella lo perseguía, rozaba su mano a la del chico, pero este se alejaba.  
  
Fueron todos juntos a comprar los materiales, a Harry le costaba sentirse bien, ya que sabía que su amiga aún no estaba salvada de un triste final.  
  
Pero parecía que la chica no estaba ni enterada, solo conversaba animadamente de sus vacaciones. Y al parecer Ron ya había aceptado la amistad de la chica con Krum.  
  
El resto del día estuvieron paseando, luego cuando empezó a oscurecer fueron al caldero chorreante. Hermione se despidió de todos, y después fue con Harry a un rincón apartado.  
  
¿Qué te pasa?- dijo ella- he estado todo el día contigo y parece que eso te pone triste.  
  
No, no es nada- dijo Harry- los Wesley me esperan, chao- y salió corriendo hasta donde estaba el resto de la familia.  
  
Llegaron todos a la casa muy cansados. Ron se fue a acostar, al igual que el resto de los Wesley. En la cocina solo quedaron Harry y Ginny.  
  
Harry- dijo la pelirroja- ¿vamos a fuera?  
  
Bueno- dijo el chico.  
  
Ambos se sentaron bajo un árbol en el patio de "la madriguera".  
  
Harry, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó hoy?- dijo la niña  
  
¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- dijo el  
  
si no lo recuerdas hoy me tomaste la mano- dijo Ginny- ¿tu me quieres?.  
  
Harry comenzó a ponerse nervioso, tenía una lucha interna- le digo o no le digo- pensaba- su hermano te amenazó- decía una voz- pero otra seguía- tu la quieres- al final decidió hacerle caso a la segunda voz.  
  
Y- dijo Ginny esperando impaciente la respuesta de Harry.  
  
Si Ginny- dijo al final poniéndose colorado, mientras la niña sonreía- yo te quiero, y mucho.  
  
Ginny se tiró a sus brazos y lo beso. Estuvieron abrazados mucho rato. Harry sonreía mientras la chica dormía. Se acercó y le olió el pelo. Un aroma dulce y delicado salía de la cortina roja, estaba suave y solo se formaban unos rulitos abajo. Estuvo mucho rato acariciando el pelo de la joven.

* * *

En la mañana.  
  
Ginny despertó con algo de frío pero al acordarse de su compañía se acomodó mejor. Aunque el lugar estaba muy duro, se dio vuelta pretendiendo quedar de frente con Harry.  
  
Ginny- gritó una voz- ¿Qué haces ahí?  
  
Ginny se incorporó y gritó- Mamá Harry desapareció...

* * *

Hola a todos  
  
kat basted : No te preocupes la inspiracion llega algún día, bueno en cuanto al encuentro entre voldy y harry, creo que si tenian intenciones de matarse, aunque al primero no le convenia y el segundo no tenia los suficientes conocimientos. bueno continua leyendo el fic y espero que te guste.  
  
Sayapabu: Hola!, a m también me dio pena que uno de los gemelos tuviera que morir. Bueno espero que pronto leas el resto de la historia, y bueno gracias por tu review.  
  
Y a todos los demas.... Reviews plis!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
DANY BLACK 


	4. la marca

Hola!!!, aca hay un nuevo capitulo, espero que lo disfruten y como siempre no se olviden de los reviews.

* * *

Bueno Potter es hora de hacerse la marca, nuestro trato quedó cerrado- dijo Voldemort  
  
Si, eso es cierto- dijo Harry- pero yo voy a venir cuando quiera y no cada vez que me llames.  
  
Esta bien- dijo Voldemort resignándose- acércate, destápate el brazo, te advierto que esto va a doler un poco.  
  
He sufrido cosas peores que eso- dijo Harry  
  
Voldemort tomó el brazo de Harry y comenzó a marcarlo, tocando el brazo del niño con su varita. De ella salían finas líneas que se marcaban en el pálido antebrazo de Harry.  
  
Listo- dijo Voldemort- ahora te puedes ir, los traidores te deben estar buscando.  
  
Harry salió lentamente de la sala en donde se encontró a Peter, que le entregó un trasladador.  
  
Aquí estás Harry- dijo la señora Wesley mientras Harry se bajaba la manga de la camisa.  
  
Harry- dijo Ginny tirándose a los brazos del chico y besándolo  
  
Hermanita ¿Qué estás haciendo?- dijo Ron entrando a la cocina- Amigo me tenías preocupado, me levanto y no estabas en tu cama, todo el mundo buscándote por la casa. Ginny desesperada porque durmió contigo esta noche y cuando despertó no te encontró.  
  
Es que me levante bien temprano a hacer ejercicio.- Dijo Harry inventando una excusa.  
  
No creo que hayas ido a hacer ejercicio con esa ropa. Jeans y camisa- dijo Ron y fijándose que su amigo no dejaba de agarrarse un antebrazo- ¿qué te paso hermano?, ¿estás herido?  
  
No, no me pasó nada- dijo Harry soltando el brazo- gracias por preocuparte.  
  
Harry tu sabes que puedes confiar en nosotros- dijo la señora Wesley mientras tomaba el brazo de Harry y levantaba la manga de la camisa.- no tienes nada, solo irritado, te dio alergia algo.  
  
Harry veía horrorizado la escena, su brazo marcado con una calavera verde, pero parecía que ninguno de los Wesley lo había visto. Voldemort había hecho un buen trabajo.  
Ginny que en ningún momento había soltado a Harry, se levantó y se dirigió al baño calmada, ya que su novio había vuelto.  
  
Harry, ¿dónde estuviste?- dijo Ron cuando ambos ya estaban en la pieza- y no me digas que haciendo ejercicio.  
  
Es que fui a caminar- dijo Harry- como tu me amenazaste, entonces fui a dar unas vueltas por ahí pensando como comentar de mi pololeo con Ginny.  
  
A, ahora si te creo- dijo Ron- y no te preocupes por lo del pololeo, mi hermana se ve tan feliz, desde que te encontró, lo único que te pido es que no la hagas llorar ni sentirse mal, ella es capaz de cualquier cosa y créeme que si.  
  
No te preocupes, yo la quiero mucho- dijo Harry colorado.  
  
El resto de la semana pasó muy rápido y llegó el último día que estrían en casa de los Wesley. Fue el mejor día que había tenido Harry desde que Sirius había muerto.  
  
Ron, Harry, Ginny y George fueron a pasar el día en el campo, llevaron escobas, comida y una frazada para poner tipo mesa.  
  
Llegaron al lugar, Ron y George se sentaron a comer, mientras Harry y Ginny se subían a la escoba y comenzaban un recorrido por todo el lugar.  
  
Luego de ½ hora estaban de vuelta sentados junto a los 2 Wesley, pero a diferencia de lo pelirrojos, ninguno estaba preocupado por la comida.  
  
En la noche todos estaban sentados comiendo cuando Harry sintió un ardor en su antebrazo, se miro y notó que la marca estaba brillando.  
Decidió no hacer caso y luego de un rato se fue a acostar.

* * *

Estación king's cross  
  
Harry, ¿Qué pasó anoche, que te fuiste a acostar mucho antes?- dijo Ginny.  
  
Nada- dijo él- solo quería estar descansado para poder cuidarte de ratas sucias como Malfoy.- dijo inventando una excusa. Y fue lo primero que se le ocurrió al ver a Malfoy pasando por su lado y pegándole un codazo.  
  
Bueno será- dijo ella- ahora vamos a subirnos al tren para encontrar un vagón vacío, porque o si no después nos vamos a ir todos separados.  
  
Anda tú y me reservas, mientras yo espero a Ron y Hermione- dijo Harry contento.  
  
Ella se fue rápidamente, mientras estaba atento a cuando vinieran sus amigos. Ya que Ron se quedó esperando a Hermione en la estación muggle.  
  
De pronto sintió que alguien lo llamaba. Ron y Hermione estaban a su lado esperándolo.  
  
Vamos- dijo Harry- Ginny nos está reservando un compartimiento.  
  
Los tres subieron al tren y comenzaron a buscar a la más pequeña de los Wesley.  
  
Cuando llegaron al último vagón, encontraron a Malfoy molestándola.  
  
Aquí llegó tu novio para defenderte- dijo arrastrando las palabras mientras apretaba más el brazo de Ginny.  
  
Suéltala Malfoy- dijo Harry desafiante.  
  
¿Qué me vas a hacer si no?- dijo Malfoy.  
  
¿El pequeño Huroncito está provocándonos?- dijo Ginny de repente.  
  
El comentario de la pelirroja le do una idea a Hermione, susurró algo a su varita y de pronto Draco se convirtió en el mismo hurón que en 5º año.  
  
Rápidamente comenzó a rebotar como antes. Mientras Ginny se miraba el brazo con una gran marca roja, donde Malfoy, la había tomado.  
  
Cuando todos se cansaron de reír Ron continúo la maniobra de Hermione- finite incantatem-  
  
Malfoy apareció desde el suelo, donde había estado el hurón y salió corriendo.  
  
¿Estás bien?- preguntó Harry a su novia.  
  
Si, gracias- dijo Ginny.  
  
El resto del viaje fue muy tranquilo, en la noche llegaron al castillo y los 4 se subieron en un carruaje. Estaban todos en el gran comedor sentados, cuando Mcgonagall se acercó a la mesa de Griffindor.  
  
Potter, el director quiere hablar contigo- dijo ella- apenas termine la cena, debes acompañarlo.  
  
Bueno- dijo Harry- ahí estaré.  
  
La cena fue lenta, solo hubieron 3 alumnos seleccionados para Griffindor.  
  
Es hora de que todos se vallan a sus respectivas salas comunes, ya es muy tarde y mañana empiezan las clases- dijo Dumbledore.  
  
Lentamente todos los alumnos salieron del comedor, quedando Harry solamente.  
  
Potter, acércate- dijo Snape malhumorado.  
  
Profesor, estoy listo- dijo Harry  
  
Vamos todos- dijo Dumbledore- en cinco minutos los quiero a todos en mi despacho. Harry sígueme.  
  
En poco rato estuvieron ambos en el despacho.  
  
Harry- dijo el director- tengo que dar una información muy importante de la orden.  
  
Pronto comenzaron a llegar todos y se fueron sentando alrededor del despacho. Dejando a Harry y al director al medio.  
  
Bueno, nuestro espía- dijo apuntando a Snape- nos hemos enterado de que Voldemort tiene un plan maestro, aunque no se lo a confiado a muchos mortifagos. Snape no sabe de qué se trata.- el director se detuvo y miró a todos los presentes- Hace menos de un año murió Sirius Black por un plan maestro de Voldemort.- muchos miraron a Harry ante esto último- ahora Harry quiero saber si has tenido sueños con Voldemort.  
  
Harry miró a todos los presentes y luego bajó la vista a sus zapatos con culpabilidad- no señor, nada.  
  
Bien entonces haz el favor de retirarte que tengo que hablar otros asuntos con la orden.- dijo Dumbledore- gracias por tu tiempo- y sonrió.  
  
Harry llegó a la torre, donde no había nadie subió a la habitación de 6º y se acostó a dormir.

* * *

En la mañana  
  
Amigo, ¿qué te dijo Dumbledore?- pregunto Ron.  
  
Nada solo me pregunto si he tenido sueños con Voldemort- dijo Harry- pero no se porqué lo hace, si yo estuve en clases de occlumency.  
  
Bueno debe ser porqué nunca terminaste- dijo Ron  
  
Puede ser- dijo Harry- oye bajemos a desayunar, seguro nos encontramos con Ginny y Hermione.  
  
Ambos bajaron a la sala común, pero no estaba ninguna de las dos chicas, así es que fueron al gran comedor.  
  
Hola chicos- dijo Ginny cuando los dos chicos llegaron a desayunar- hace rato que los estábamos esperando. ¿Qué paso anoche con Dumbledore?.  
  
Nada, solo le preguntó si a soñado con el que no debe ser nombrado- respondió Ron antes de que Harry pudiese hablar.  
  
Pero si te preguntó eso debe ser por algo no- dijo Hermione- eh.. quiero decir que tiene que haber sabido por otras fuentes que el señor tenebroso quería comunicarse con tigo. No le habrás mentido, ¿cierto?  
  
¿Cómo se te ocurre desconfiar de Harry?- dijo Ron- sabes que el siempre le diría todo a Dumbledore. ¿Cierto?  
  
Ahh- dijo Harry al notar que todos sus amigos lo estaban mirando.  
  
Es que hablábamos de ti, pero no importa- dijo Ginny- mejor será que nos vallamos cada uno a su clase- mientras recibía su horario.- Adivinación, puaj.  
  
Excelente- dijo Ron desanimado- pociones dobles con los Slytherins.  
  
Vamonos ya- dijo Hermione- Snape es capaz de sacarnos 1000 puntos por llegar atrasados el primer día de clases.  
  
Así el trío corrió por el pasillo hasta las mazmorras, querían encontrar buenos puestos al final del aula, así Snape no los estaría atormentando tanto.  
  
La clase pasó muy rápido, Snape solo hizo un examen para ver que se acordaban del año anterior, aunque por regla estos exámenes no llevaban notas, Snape amenazó que el que tuviese una mala nota perdería 50 puntos para su casa.  
  
Cuando todos se iban yendo de la sala de clases Harry sintió un codazo en las costillas.  
  
¿Pero que veo?, ¿no es el trío dinámico?- Dijo Malfoy burlón- Potty cabeza rajada, pobretón Wesley y no podía faltar la sangre sucia Granger.  
  
Que te pasa Malfoy- dijo Ron lanzándose a pelear, mientras Harry y Hermione lo sostenían por la túnica.  
  
Acaso el huroncito quiere volar- dijo Hermione mientras tiraba a Ron con fuerza, pero de improviso la túnica del pelirrojo se rajó, dejando a Ron en calzoncillos de Quiditch.  
  
Todos los que estaban ahí comenzaron a reírse. Hermione con la túnica de Ron en sus manos estaba roja, pero el pelirrojo parecía faro. Harry que fue el primero de los tres en atinar, se sacó la túnica (el tenía el uniforme del colegio abajo, pero a Ron se le habían perdido sus pantalones). Y se la puso a su amigo, luego los tres se fueron corriendo a la sala común.  
  
Pero por desgracia Snape había visto lo ocurrido. Luego lo comentó en la siguiente clase con los Griffindor, por supuesto evitando reírse, aunque eso fue un esfuerzo sobrehumano.  
  
A Ron lo molestaron el resto de la semana, a nadie se le había olvidado lo sucedido.  
  
Malfoy también los molestaba, pero nunca tanto, sabía que la venganza llegará pronto, y era mejor estar prevenido para cuando eso ocurriera.  
  
Harry no soñó, es más ni se acordó del horrible tatuaje que tenía impreso en su antebrazo.  
  
No entendía porque Snape se quejaba de que le quemaba, el siempre tuvo dolores pero suaves, nunca nada tan terrible como los demás le decían.  
  
Pero eso no es importante ahora, Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban ocupados en buscar una venganza para Draco. Ron quería enviarle una carta que en su interior tuviera pus de bubotubérculo, sin diluir. Hermione optaba por avergonzarlo haciendo que Neville respondiera mejor que el rubio, y Harry que quería botar a Malfoy de la escoba en el próximo campeonato de Quiditch. Al final y de un método bastante democrático...  
  
Ustedes hacen lo que yo digo- dijo Ron- a mi fue al que me dejaron en vergüenza frente a todo el colegio. Así es que se hace mi idea.  
  
A Harry le fascinaba la idea de que Malfoy se paseara por ahí con la cara y manos llenas de granos. Así que accedió a la democracia de Ron. Al final Hermione se quedó hablando sola porque ambos amigos fueron a buscar la capa para hacerse invisible y a los pocos minutos salían por el cuadro.  
  
Fueron los dos al invernadero 3, donde días anteriores Ginny les había contado que estaban sacando de ese extraño pus.  
  
Entraron al invernadero (no fue fácil), y se acercaron al estante de la profesora Sprout.  
  
Sacaron un frasco pequeño y volvieron a la sala común donde Hermione los esperaba.  
  
Ellos le pasaron la botellita y Hermione se fue a dormir.

* * *

En la mañana  
  
Harry, me puedes prestar a Hedwig- dijo Hermione  
  
Acá está. Dile que valla a donde Draco Malfoy tire la carta y se valla directo a la pajarera de lechuzas, después yo la voy a premiar- dijo Harry.  
  
A los pocos minutos la lechuza iba volando con la carta en el pico. El trío bajó a desayunar y se quedaron sentados viendo a la mesa de Slytherin, donde una carta caía sobre Draco desde el mar de lechuzas que volaban, aunque Draco lo intentó, le fue imposible saber cual de todas las lechuzas le había llevado la carta.  
  
Hola Draco- dijo Goyle- ¿que es eso?  
  
Acaso no lo ves imbécil- dijo Malfoy enojado- es una carta- mientras la abría se fijaba en el techo para ver s ubicaba a la lechuza de sus padres, cuando un liquido viscoso comenzó a escurrir por sus manos.  
  
¿Qué demonios?- fue lo único que alcanzó a decir, ya que vio sus manos llenas de ronchas que le dolían y salió corriendo a la enfermería.  
  
Mientras los tres Griffindor reían se acercó Snape.  
  
He visto lo que hicieron, y no me pareció nada simpático- dijo enojado.  
  
Y usted sabe de simpatía- dijo Ron al oído de Harry. Pero para su desgracia el profesor lo escuchó.  
  
150 puntos menos, por cada uno- dijo Snape- además castigo en mi despacho todas las tardes de aquí hasta fin de mes.  
  
Pero- alcanzó a decir Ron, pero Hermione lo piso, aunque ya era demasiado tarde.  
  
¿Cuestionándome?- dijo Snape con una sonrisa- Después del castigo con migo, ira a la enfermería y limpiara todos los baños- y sonriendo continúo- del modo muggle.  
  
Antes de que Ron siguiera dándole motivos a Snape de que los castigara más, Hermione lo pisó fuertemente, pero está vez fue Harry el que habló.  
  
¿Cómo sabe que fuimos nosotros?- dijo Harry con coraje repentino.  
  
Acaso no es obvio, además v cuando su lechuza le tiraba la carta- dijo Snape- al parecer tengo mis capacidades visuales bastante desarrolladas. A y además por poner en duda mi palabra usted después de mi castigo limpiara toda la sala de trofeos, y como su amigo, al modo Muggle.  
  
Después el profesor Snape se dio vuelta y se fue.  
  
Grandioso- dijo Hermione- llevamos como -300 puntos y además estamos castigados.  
  
Pero sabes que- dijo Harry- no me molesta después de la venganza, hasta me siento bien, creo que deberíamos ir sonriendo para molestar a Malfoy.

* * *

reviews,


	5. veritaseum

Hola a todosssssss!, aca esta un nuevo capitulo, como siempre, porfavor léanlo, disfrutenlo y... REVIEWS

* * *

Pero sabes que- dijo Harry- no me molesta después de la venganza, hasta me siento bien, creo que deberíamos ir sonriendo para molestar a Malfoy.

Los 4 se levantaron de la mesa mientras alegaban, Ginny había sido la única que se había salvado del castigo.

Lentamente se fueron caminando por el castillo hasta que llegaron a la sala común. Al ser temprano aún, les quedaba mucho tiempo libre para la primera clase del día, que para Harry era cuidado de criaturas mágicas, con Hagrid.

Estaban todos sentados, cuando Harry sintió por primera vez el dolor desgarrante del que habían escuchado quejarse a Snape. Mareado se levantó y se fue al baño. No entendía porque, pero su cicatriz estaba roja, mientras que su brazo le ardía, como si lo hubiese puesto al fuego.

Pasó un rato en el que sin saber porque se quedó dormido.

Hola- dijo Voldemort reunido con algunos mortifagos más.- veo que te has negado a venir, lastima que nos tengamos que comunicar de esta forma.

Voldemort, quedamos en que yo iba a ir hacia allá cuando yo quisiera, y no cuando tú lo digas- dijo Harry enojado

Si, creo que me lo dijiste- dijo Voldemort burlón- lo voy a tener presente para la otra.

Y que quieres- dijo Harry- no tengo todo el tiempo.

Te invito a tu primera cacería muggle- dijo Voldemort- y no es en cualquier lugar, te podrás vengar de tus parientes, que como he sabido no te tratan muy bien. Tu primera fiesta será en Privet Drive.

Harry, Harry. Despierta- dijo Ron sacudiéndolo

¿Qué pasa?- dijo el ojiverde confuso.

Te quedaste dormido y ahora nos toca nuestra clase con Hagrid. Y después Botánica con Sprout- dijo Hermione mientras lo arrastraba hacía el jardín del colegio.

Llegaron a la clase y se acercaron a Hagrid.

Hola- dijo Harry- ¿que vamos a hacer hoy?

Les traje unos animales muy raros, pero hay que esperar a que llegue el resto del curso- dijo el semigigante.

Poco a poco fueron llegando los Slytherins y algunos Griffindors que venían atrasados.

Bueno hoy les presento al "papirmagic" (N/A: inventado por mi)- dijo Hagrid- que es un muy buen guardan- dijo esto mientras sacaba un perro pequeño, totalmente negro, solo con una mancha blanca en el ojo.- esta es la única forma de diferenciar a este animal con el cachorro labrador común- apuntó con el dedo indice la mancha del ojo.

Todos se acercaron a tocarlo, y el aceptó gustoso.

Este animal odia todo lo que tiene que ver con la magia negra- dijo Hagrid- por eso es muy buen cuidador, es capaz de morir defendiendo a su dueño.

Uno por uno se fueron acercando a tocar al hermoso animal, hasta que Harry llegó al frente de él.

Que hermoso animal- se acercó a tocarlo, pero el perro alerta olió su antebrazo y comenzó a gruñir- ¿Qué le pasa a este animal, Hagrid?- dijo Harry asustado.

No se debe haber descubierto algo raro en ti- dijo el hombre dudoso- debe haber sido tu cicatriz, pero es muy raro ya que esta es una mezcla entre la magia de tu madre y la del que no debe ser nombrado, esa marca quedó con la victoria de tu madre y tuya.

Basta de hablar- dijo Malfoy aburrido- mejor me acercó yo

Eso fue lo peor que pudo haber hecho. El papirmagic se tiró encima de él mordiéndolo por todos lados. Para separarlos Hagrid se tuvo que acercar y meter la mano en el hocico del animal.

Cómo es mío, no me hace nada, pero nunca intenten ustedes separar uno de estos animales de algún mortífago, si no les pertenece.

Malfoy enojado se fue a la enfermería, solo tenía rasguños, pero s esa era la excusa para salir de clases, entonces la usará gustoso.

Todos se fueron comentando felices la clase de ese día, claro con excepción de Harry.

Ya estoy marcado para siempre- dijo el chico preocupado- cada vez que uno de estos animales se acerque a mi me va a gruñir, Voldemort ya me quitó todo.

¿Qué te pasa?- dijo Hermione preocupada- hace rato que estas callado.

Estaba pensando- dijo Harry- ¿porqué mejor no vamos a buscar a Ginny?

Bueno- dijo Ron, mientras lo miraba dudosa- creo que tienes que relajarte hermano. Debe ser por eso que el papirmagic te gruño. Eres bueno, eso lo sabemos, pero te estas llenando de influenzas negativas de "el que no debe ser nombrado". Eso debe haber creado algún efecto en el bicho ese, pero nada más.

Pero Ron, me sorprendes- dijo Hermione burlándose de su amigo- por primera vez sacas una conclusión que puede ser correcta.

Ron miro a Hermione ofendido y siguió caminando en silencio.

Llegaron hasta la entrada del castillo, de donde Ginny venía saliendo mientras lloraba.

¿Qué te pasó?- dijo Harry preocupado, y la abrazó.

Tuve la peor clase de pociones de mi vida- dijo ella- Snape me castigó por no responder una pregunta, tengo que r a la misma hora de ustedes, pero a limpiar la pajarera de lechuzas.

Pero eso no es tan malo- dijo Hermione.

Claro como a ti nunca te han castigado- dijo Ron mientras le secaba las lágrimas a su hermana.

Pero eso no es todo- dijo Ginny aún más triste- cuando venía para acá, me encontré con Malfoy, que venía de cuidado de criaturas mágicas

Flash Back

Ginny iba caminando por los pasillos, la clase de pociones no había sido leve. Snape la había castigado. Sin querer chocó con alguien. Malfoy venía con cara de disgusto y un par de heridas en la cara, como si algún animal lo hubiese mordido.

¿Qué te pasa Wesley?- dijo ofensivo Malfoy- acaso no sabes que la gente de mala calaña como tu tiene que dejarle el paso a sus héroes, en este caso yo.

Déjate de tanta mierda Malfoy y muévete- dijo Ginny enojada

Sabes creo que te voy a hacer un pequeño favor- dijo Malfoy- ¿Por qué no continuamos con lo que empezamos en el expreso de Hogwarts?, cuando tu novio te salvó.- y se la llevó arrastrando a un aula vacía.

Malfoy comenzó a besarla, mientras Ginny lloraba, pronto el rubio se hubo despojado de su polera, y comenzaba a hacer lo mismo con la túnica de Ginny.

¿Qué está pasando aquí?- dijo Snape

Pro- fesor- dijo Ginny mientras se sobaba un chupón que Malfoy le acababa de hacer en el cuello (cerca del escote)- Malfoy intentó hacer algo sin mi consentimiento.

No sea mentirosa- dijo Snape- yo vi como usted disfrutaba de todo lo que el señor Malfoy le hacía. Veinte puntos menos por cada uno, ya que estas exhibiciones así, en cualquier lugar están prohibidos. Usted señorita otro castigo más, después de que termine de limpiar la pajarera se ira a mi despacho, y limpiara frascos, seleccionara y rotulara cada uno de mis ingredientes, y otros 20 puntos menos, todo esto por mentirosa. Ahora haga el favor de ponerse su polera, que no es muy agradable tener la visión de una alumna en paños menores.

Fin flash back

¿Qué ese imbécil te hizo que?- gritaron Harry y Ron.

No alcanzó a hacerme nada- dijo Ginny, mientras que tres pares de manos la arrastraban- ¿a dónde vamos?- dijo algo asustada por la reacción de los tres amigos.

Donde Dumbledore- dijo Harry bufando- ¿acaso no es obvio?

A no, eso si que no- dijo Ginny- ¿cómo quieres que valla donde el y le diga: sabes Malfoy acaba de intentar violarme, pero Snape me salvo castigándome por decirle que no me gustaba lo que hacía, y quitándome puntos?

Así como me lo acabas de decir a mi- dijo Harry.

Bueno está bien- dijo Ron- basta de discusiones- estaban parados frente a la gárgola que marcaba la entrada del despacho de Dumbledore- ¿alguien sabe la contraseña?

Es Grageas berttie Bot.- dijo Dumbledore detrás de ellos mientras que la escalera comenzaba a subir.

Hola profesor- dijo Harry.

¿Qué los trae por aquí?- dijo el director.

Es que Malfoy intentó sobrepasarse con Ginny- dijo Ron enojado.

Ginny se puso Roja- ¿Qué no habíamos quedado que se lo íbamos a decir a mi manera?

Haber- dijo Dumbledore- creo que me queda claro el asunto, ¿Por qué no entra por aquí señorita Wesley- miro a los otros- ustedes pueden sentarse aquí a esperarla, créame que hay detalles que al novio no le agradaría saber.

Lo se todo- dijo Harry- pero si se siente con más confianza en ir ella sola, por mi esta bien.

Luego de treinta minutos en que Harry, Ron y Hermione estuvieron en silencio, Ginny salió, un poco más sonriente que como había entrado- gracias profesor- dijo y se dirigió a su novio a abrazarlo.

Los cuatro se fueron a la siguiente clase, Harry, Ron y Hermione se habían perdido las clases de Herbología.

¿Que hacemos?- dijo Hermione preocupada- nos perdimos la primera clase de Herbología.

Hermione- dijo Ron- estábamos con el director resolviendo un problema importante.

Sí- dijo Harry- ¿Qué te dijo Dumbledore?- le preguntó a su novia.

Que iba a tomar medidas con Malfoy, e iba a hablar con Snape- dijo ella.

Bravo- dijeron todos mientras sonreían- ojalá esas medidas sean expulsarlos del colegio.

Rápidamente cada uno se dirigió a su clase, para Harry y Ron adivinación. Hermione runas mágicas y Ginny cuidado de criaturas Mágicas.

No puedo creer que todavía tomen esa materia- dijo Hermione a Harry y Ron cuando se separaban- Aún no entienden que eso no les va a servir de nada en el futuro.

Bueno como sea- dijeron ambos.

Chao amor- dijo Harry a Ginny cuando la besaba.

* * *

En clases de adivinación

Harry, allá hay unos puestos- dijo Ron mostrándole un asiento.

Menos mal que están en el último lugar, lo último que quiero es que la profesora me prediga más muertes- dijo Harry

Se sentaron y llegó la profesora. Si generalmente era rara para vestirse, ahora estaba estrafalaria. Llevaba unos pantalones brillantes cortos, pero anchos, Una polera, que al lado izquierdo llegaba hasta las caderas, y al lado derecho, hasta unos centímetros después de la rodilla, tamben brillante. Su aspecto era el doble mas parecido a una libélula gigante que el de siempre.

Abran el libro en la página 341, hoy vamos a ver todo lo que se refiere al tarot- dijo la profesora.

Que entretenido- grito Lavender

Pero profesora- dijo de repente Parvati- ¿eso no es de muggles?

Sí- dijo La profesora- son unas cartas que usan los muggles para descifrar el destino, aunque la mayoría cree que estás cartas no tienen ningún poder, hay gente que las usa. Estás cartas fueron inventados por un mago, y nadie sabe como llegaron hasta las manos de los muggles, que con ayuda de su razonamiento e imágenes en la cartas lograron aprender a utilizarlas.

Toda la clase se quedó callada, ya que la profesora se sentó en su silla y cerró los ojos, se veía enferma. Pero pronto los abrió de nuevo y los miró a todos.

Entre nosotros hay un traidor- dijo con una voz ronca, nada de habitual en ella- una persona se a unido al señor oscuro, han sellado un pacto, un pacto de sangre, el cual no va a poder ser borrado nunca más. Alguien ayudara al que vivió, ya que esta tarea va a ser difícil de cumplir.- de repente la cabeza de la profesora dio contra la mesa. Se levantó rápidamente y vio que todo el curso la estaba mirando, su voz recupero su habitual tono dulce- lo siento, debo haberme quedado dormida. El aire está pesado, mis niños, ¿porque no salen?, vallan a descansar.

Nadie se movió, excepto Harry, que tenía las palabras grabadas en la cabeza, salió de la clase más pálido de lo habitual. Ron salió detrás de él, y el así se fueron yendo todos.

Harry- dijo Ron preocupado- ¿Qué te pasa?.

Nada, no te preocupes- dijo Harry, y se fueron a la sala común.

El resto del día Harry estuvo muy callado, tenía cargo de conciencia, pero ¿si la profecía de la profesora quería decir que otra persona era traidora y Harry se arrepentía?, pero no, todo apuntaba a el, sino hubiese dicho más de un traidor.

Durante la cena, Hermione no soportó más y se llevó a Harry y Ron, con ayuda de Ginny.

Ahora- dijo Hermione- alguien nos puede explicar que está pasando.

Nada- dijo Harry mientras se acercaba a abrazar a Ginny.

A mi no me mientes- dijo Hermione mirándolo- te conozco hace varios años.

Lo que pasa es que la profesora de adivinación- empezó a decir Ron, pero Hermione lo interrumpió.

No me digas que aún crees que esas predilecciones son ciertas, entiéndelo Harry, no te vas a morir por las desgracias que dice esa mujer- dijo Hermione

Termina de escuchar Hermione- dijo Ron- lo que pasa es que parece que esta vez hizo una verdadera predilección.- Rápidamente le contó todo lo que Trelawney había dicho.

Según mis conclusiones- dijo Hermione luego de un rato pensando- se refiere a ti como "el que vivi", Alguien te va a tener que ayudar, porque no vas a poder tu solo con el innombrable. Alguien de los que estaban en la clase, al parecer puros Griffindor, te va a traicionar.

Pero no te preocupes amigo- dijo Ron- el innombrable igual va a ser derrotado, y tu cumplirás con tu misión, vas a poder vengar a Sirius, a Cedric, y a...- se quedó un rato en silencio, todos entendieron a quien se refería- Si es que no vengo yo antes a mi hermano- dijo al fin enojado.

Déjate de decir idioteces- dijo Hermione- Harry es el único que puede destruir al innombrable.

Harry les agradeció a sus amigos, aunque en su interior se sentía peor que antes.

Potter- llamó la profesora Mcgonagall- Ven rápido, el director te llama.

Harry salió corriendo detrás de la profesora Mcgonagall. Llegaron hasta la gárgola.

¿Que pasa profesora?- dijo Harry

Reunión de la orden- dijo la mujer

Entraron y subieron corriendo hasta el despacho del director.

Minerva, ya volviste- dijo el director- bueno como todos estamos presente- dijo el hombre mirando a todos los que estaban alrededor.- empecemos con esto de una vez.

Falta Snape- gritó Moody- el es el que traía la información.

No, el esta al otro lado del despacho- dijo Dumbledore- esta buscando unas cuantas gotas de veritaseum.

Pero Dumbledore- dijo Molly Wesley que había salido de repente desde las sombras- esta orden siempre se ha basado en la confianza que los integrantes se tienen. Estas desconfiando de alguien, y eso no está bien.

Harry, al escuchar de lo que estaban hablando se sintió enfermar, si el era el que ingería esa poción, estaba perdido, se ganaría una estadía en azkaban con todo los gastos pagados.

En eso entró Snape- director aquí tengo la poción- y saco una pequeña botellita que contenía unas cuantas gotas de un líquido transparente.

Bueno empecemos con el interrogatorio- dijo el director.

Pero Albus- dijo el señor Wesley- mí mujer tiene razón. ¿Qué puede ser tan necesario, como para tener que usar esa poción?.

Snape tiene mucha información- dijo el director-

Voldemort está muy enojado. En su reunión nos iba a presentar su plan maestro, pero este nunca llegó- dijo Snape continuando con lo que el director empezó- Es cierto lo que ustedes dicen, ¿pero sabes qué? Albus tiene razón, va a ser necesaria un poco de está poción, para saber hasta los últimos detalles de lo que pasó.

Harry- dijo el director- acércate.

Harry se levantó lentamente de la silla en la que estaba. Sentía que todos lo miraban. Mariposas revoloteaban en su estómago (N/A no se si cuando están nervioso tienen esa sensación, yo sí) Miró al director, y este apunto la botellita con la cabeza. Se fijo en la botellita, el profesor Snape la tenía con una mano, a la altura de su cabeza, como mostrándola a todo el mundo.

Harry- dijo el director mirándolo

* * *

Hola!!!!, que les a parecido, espero que les guste. Ahora contesto a sus reviews.  
  
kat basted : Yo también creo que el tatuaje es definitivamente feo, pero si el hombre decdió marcar así a sus corderitos, nosotros para arreglarlo, solo podemos hacer hechizos de invisbildad, bastante ingenoso, no?, bueno cuidate y sigue leyendo.  
  
RAC : gracias por tu review, bueno ya se me va a ocurrir otro nombre, pero estoy pensando en dejarlo así, para que los lectores no se pierdan, bueno cuidate y sigue leyendo. bye!  
  
Reviews!!!!!!!!  
DªN!€L¡Ta  
  



	6. la verdad bonus especial de la vida de S

Harry se levantó lentamente de la silla en la que estaba. Sentía que todos lo miraban. Mariposas revoloteaban en su estómago (N/A no se si cuando están nervioso tienen esa sensación, yo sí) Miró al director, y este apunto la botellita con la cabeza. Se fijo en la botellita, el profesor Snape la tenía con una mano, a la altura de su cabeza, como mostrándola a todo el mundo.

Harry- dijo el director mirándolo

¿Q-qué pasa?- Pregunto este seguro de la respuesta.

Queremos que te acerques y tomes un par de gotas de esta poción y nos comentes acerca de unas dudas que tenemos todos. Ya tuvimos una reunión un rato antes de que llegaras y llegamos a la conclusión de que tenemos que preguntarte algunas cosas- dijo Dumbledore.- si quieres puedo estar yo solo durante tu interrogatorio, eso es cosa tuya.

mmm... mejor será así- dijo Harry con un nudo en la garganta sobre lo que le esperaba.

El resto de los personajes de la orden comenzaron a salir, Harry evitó mirar a los Wesley, sabía que ellos lo habían defendido y el los estaba echando.

Esta es una decisión del ministerio y está por encima de mi, por lo que te tengo que hacer un par de preguntas rutinarias y tu las contestaras. Haremos algo todo lo que respondas quedara entre tu y yo, a menos que sea totalmente necesario comunicárselo al resto de la orden- dijo Dumbledore con una extraña seriedad, nada característica en el, algo que asustaba aún más a Harry.

Harry iba a contestar algo pero Dumbledore con un gesto de la cabeza lo invito a callarse- acércate, hagamos esto rápido, te ves muy mal- contó 5 gotas en una cuchara y se la do a Harry.

Profesor- dijo Harry luego de tomar la poción- quiero avisarle que lo que le responda puede que no le agrade mucho.

Si lo se- dijo dumbledore- ahora procedamos a las preguntas. ¿haz soñado con voldemort últimamente?

Harry intentó con todas sus fuerzas decir no, pero apenas abrió la boca un tímido si se escuchó.

Sabia que me habías mentido- dijo dumbledore- pero ¿por qué?

Porque si le contaba tendría que contarle todo lo que ocurrió en mi verano- dijo Harry

¿Y que paso en tu verano?- preguntó el hombre

Llegué a mi casa. Tía petunia me tuvo haciendo los labores de la casa todo el tiempo, nos fuimos de vacaciones a casa de tía marge...- decía Harry mientras contaba con los dedos.

No Harry- dijo Dumbledore perdiendo la paciencia- tu sabes a lo que me refiero. ¿qué paso este verano en relación a voldemort? Muéstrame tu brazo ¿no tendrás la marca no?

Mientras Harry se descubría el brazo Dumbledore aguantaba la respiración, cuando Harry subió la manga hasta el codo Dumbledore recién pudo respirar, lo primero que hizo fue lanzar un suspiro- veo que no tienes la marca- dijo un poco mas contento

Sin poder contenerse Harry contesto sin mirar a los ojos- se equivoca- los ojos de dumbledore brillaron- tengo la marca.

Pero- dijo Dumbledore- ¿cómo no la puedo ver?- después pareció entender todo- ¿encantamiento fidelius?

Harry solo asintió con la cabeza

¿Por qué Harry?- pregunto Dumbledore en sus ojos ya no quedaba ese brillo risueño, solo había decepción, Harry no entendía como esos ojos que siempre se veían tan cálidos en se momento podían helarle a alguien con solo mirarle. ¿por qué lo hiciste? Acaso no sentías el suficiente apoyo de todos nosotros, entiendo que estés asustado, tu eres el principal blanco de Tom, pero comprende que todos estamos de tu lado.

No profesor- dijo Harry por primera vez sin intentar mentir- siento que ustedes me apoyan tanto que muchos han dado la vida por mi y eso es lo que intento que no ocurra, si me "uní" a el – dijo esto último ayudándose con las manos haciendo el gesto comillas- porque solo hicimos un trato, yo me unía a el y puedo elegir cuando lo veo y cuando no, si el no mata a el resto de las personas que quiero- En ese momento Harry volvió a levantar la manga de su camisa y Dumbledore pudo ver nítidamente la marca.

Como lo pensé- dijo dumbledore- parece que subestime al enemigo.

Yo también dije lo mismo- dijo Harry que por un momento vio a dumbledore sonreírle de manera paternal, pero al instante su cara se puso tensa nuevamente.

Fuiste un egoísta al hacer ese acto, pensaste en solo la gente que quieres, a veces el amor nos ciega, eso es cierto, yo en mi juventud también me equivoque mucho por esa razón, pero no pensaste que hay mucha gente que a pesar de nunca haber hablado con tigo te siguen incondicionalmente y también darían la vida por ti. Eres la última esperanza del mundo mágico y muggle- dijo Dumbledore a modo de reproche.

Harry al escuchar las palabras de su director quedó pensativo un minuto, el hombre tenía razón había sido un egoísta y no tenía forma de remediar sus actos casi llorando miro al director- profesor me arrepiento completamente de semejante estupidez, pero ahora que me doy cuenta no puedo hacer nada ya soy uno mas, un maldito asesino. Profesor dígame rápido que va a pasar con migo.

Por ahora nada- dijo Dumbledore- mientras tanto tu secreto va a estar a salvo con migo, pero lo que pasara de aquí al futuro no te lo puedo decir. Ahora ándate a tu sala común y no le digas nada a tus amigos cuando te pregunten yo voy a hablar con la orden.

Harry salió rápidamente en dirección a su sala común mientras que la orden entraba al despacho de Dumbledore.

¿qué pasó con el muchacho Albus que salió de aquí blanco como el papel y ni siquiera nos miró?- preguntó molly wesley.

No te preocupes el chico quedo mal después de las preguntas, no hay nada de que preocuparse- dijo Dumbledore- ahora váyanse- excepto tu- dijo mirando a Snape que se estaba levantando de su asiento.

Los personajes de la orden fueron saliendo uno a uno, mientras Snape acercaba su silla al escritorio del director.

Quiero hablar con tigo acerca de Harry- dijo dumbledore

Que pasa con Potter-dijo snape de mal modo.

Tus sospechas eran ciertas, Harry está del lado de voldemort, aunque no te preocupes no lo hemos perdido todavía- en pocos minutos dumbledore le contó a Snape todo lo que sabía- no quiero que lo atormentes, es un error parecido al tuyo, tu lo hiciste por venganza, el lo hizo por amor a la gente que quiere y créeme que hasta tu estas contado dentro de ese montón, ahora quiero que esto sea un secreto entre los 3 hasta que sea totalmente necesario confiar en el resto de la orden.

Snape bufó- San Potter siempre se sale con la suya ¿no? Lo que no entiendo es como todavía confías en el, si el nunca a hecho lo mismo contigo, si hubiese hecho eso antes de tomar decisiones apuradas no estará en el lío que está metido ahora.

¿Te olvidas Severus de alguien que hizo lo mismo que Harry una vez?- dijo Dumbledore- yo si me acuerdo, me acuerdo de un niño con muchos conocimientos se podría decir que era uno de los alumnos más inteligentes de esa época, ese niño siempre tuvo una rivalidad con los otros alumnos que destacaban (los merodeadores), y como siempre salía perdiendo en todo, ya que ellos eran mucho más fuertes, apuestos y populares los odiaba más, aunque la gota que rebaso el vaso fue cuando uno de los merodeadores se enamoró de la misma chica que este niño y por si fuera poco el ganador fue el merodeador que se quedó con Lily Evans. El pobre chico cegado por el odio, la venganza, la desilusión y la poca confianza en si mismo trató de probar que podía ser mejor que los merodeadores, así que se unió a voldemort, pero al poco tiempo se dio cuenta que su decisión no fue la correcta y llegó hasta aquí para decirme lo arrepentido que...

Dumbledore se detuvo al escuchar a Snape gritar alto, lo miró, el pobre hombre se agarraba la cara con las manos mientras intentaba evitar mirar al director. Odio mi pasado- continuo snape- s se que hice cosas malas, pero usted sabe que estoy arrepentido, por favor no me las refriegue en la cara, es algo que he intentado olvidar toda mi vida, cuando murió Lily Evans me di cuenta que yo fui el culpable de todo, no tiene que repetírmelo.

No te estoy sacando nada en cara- dijo Dumbledore- tu sabes que en ti confiaría hasta mi vida, se que estas arrepentido, solo quiero que le des a Harry la misma oportunidad que yo te di a ti.

Snape se levantó de pronto con un movimiento de su mano se despidió de dumbledore y salió apurado a las mazmorras, llegó a su habitación y por primera vez en todo los años que trabajaba ahí se dio cuenta que seguía siendo ese lugar tétrico donde había vivido su primer profesor de pociones- ¿cómo nunca habré arreglado este lugar?- así el profesor se dio cuenta que tanto tiempo que estuvo encerrado en su soledad y que nunca iba a salir de ese circulo vicioso si seguía siendo como era, pero como iba a arreglarlo, pensar que todo esto era por su pasado, se acercó a la ventana, hace muchos años tapadas con un par de maderas, acarició la madera y comenzó a llorar, a llorar como primera vez en mucho tiempo, luego de que sus sollozos terminaron comenzó a pensar en que dirían sus alumnos si lo vieran así se acerco a un estante y saco de el una botella de agua ardiente añejada con el pasar del tiempo, la botella que compro para el da que iba a declararse a lily, lo recordaba como si fuera ayer.

FLASH BACK

Snape había pasado toda la noche pensando en como declararse hasta que había encontrado la forma recién ahí había podido dormir esa tarde había comprado agua ardiente para celebrar. Esa mañana hacia mucho calor ya que era primavera y pronto comenzaba el verano y terminaba su último año escolar.

Evans espérame- le gritó a la pelirroja que iba un par de metros adelante, pero al parecer ella no lo escuchó, siguió caminando tras ella, de pronto vio como Potter se acercó a ella y le tomó la mano Snape los siguió y vio como se sentaron bajó un árbol y el para escuchar la conversación sin ser visto se sentó detrás del árbol.

Lily sabes me e dado cuenta que este último tiempo e estado sintiendo cosas muy fuertes hacia ti y comprendo que tu no me quieras por como te e tratado todo el tiempo.

Lily se quedó muda, ¿un merodeador hablando seriamente?- creo que estas mal

Si estoy mal por ti, tu me tienes así- dijo James

Lily al escuchar esas palabras no resistió mas y se tiro encima de James dándole un apasionado beso- también te amo mucho.

Severus no pudo resistir esa imagen, su pelirroja, la mujer que mas había amado en su vida estaba en manos de otro, rápidamente salió corriendo de ese lugar, la botella de agua ardiente quedó guardada en su baúl, ya la tomaría el día que fuera necesario.

FIN FLASH BACK

No pienses mas en el pasado severus- se dijo así mismo pensando que así se sentiría mejor y de un sorbo se tomo la copa que se había servido, se acercó a la ventana- de hoy tengo que comenzar a vivir de nuevo, tengo que cambiar aunque me cueste, quiero volver a ser feliz- y con un movimiento de la varita las tablas de la ventana desaparecieron, mostrando una hermosa noche estrellada, severus se tomo otra copa del licor y luego con un sonoro puaj y una cara de asco lo dejó de lado- creo que los 20 años que estuvo guardado lo echaron a perder.

Harry llegó a su sala común y se encontró con sus amigos.

¿qué pasó? Preguntó ron

solo quería hablar con migo por lo de los sueños y después habló con el resto de la orden, no es nada, no se preocupen- dijo Harry

Entonces está todo bien- dijo Hermione si me disculpan ahora me voy a m habitación, quiero estudiar para el examen de adivinación de la próxima semana.

Nunca vas a cambiar Hermione- dijo Ron- yo también me voy a acostar.

Harry y ginny se sentaron en el sillón que estaba frente a la chimenea que en ese momento estaba apagada Harry la abrazó y ella se sentó en sus piernas abrazándolo el comenzó a acariciar sus manos y ella se dejó llevar por la maravillosa sensación de sentirse querida, luego comenzó ella a acariciar el pelo de Harry, esto fue demasiado para el chico que se quedó dormido abrazado de ella, ella al poco tiempo también se durmió. Así amanecieron los dos en la sala común al abrir los ojos vieron a Parvati y Lavender mirándolos.

Se ven tan tiernos juntos- comentó en voz alta Parvati

Lástima que los hayamos despertado pero Mcgonagall ya está por venir y no le va a gustar encontrarlos tan acaramelados- dijo Lavender

Con permiso que ya nos vamos a desayunar, hoy hay salida a Hogsmeade- continuó Parvati- chao.

Ambos se levantaron y sonrieron, no se dieron cuenta de lo cansados que estaban después del día anterior, por eso se habían quedado dormido. Cada uno subió a su habitación y una hora después ya estaban los 4 en la sala común, se saludaron y bajaron a desayunar.

Hermione se sirvió un par de tostadas con mantequilla, ron y ginny cada uno un plato de avena y Harry solo un vaso de jugo de naranja, en ese minuto snape pasó por detrás.

Señor Potter-dijo Snape- ¿está muy ocupado? Después del desayuno acérquese a mi despacho que tenemos que hablas- luego lo miro y a sus amigos- mejor que coma algo, no queremos que se desmaye de hambre.

Harry se asustó, sabía que Snape también conocía su secreto, ¿pero que le iba a decir?

Para el caso nosotros nos quedamos aquí esperándote- dijo Ginny

No, vallan, yo los alcanzó si salgo temprano de ahí- dijo Harry

Hermano Snape las tiene contigo- dijo Ron- cuando te llamo fue con su voz suave, eso implica malas noticias.

Harry no termino de escuchar a sus amigos, se levantó y se dirigió al despacho de su profesor, algo le olía mal- ojalá sean cosas mías- se decía constantemente- pronto estuvo frente al despacho de su profesor contó hasta 3 mentalmente y tocó la puerta.


	7. histora de un oculto pasado 1

Hola mis niños! al fin volvió a mi la inspiración, para entregarles un nuevo capitulo, por si no lo han notado, una nueva persona esta asumiendo rol protagónico... sí! mi snapy-pooh, bueno agradezco a todos los que me dejaron reviews en momentos de insuficiencia neuronal... muchas gracias por apoyarme en las buenas y en las malas... voy a llorar snif:'(

* * *

Pase señor Potter, lo estaba esperando- dijo una voz dentro del despacho.

Lentamente y con mucho cuidado Harry dio vuelta la manilla de la puerta, tragó saliva y entró al despacho. Ahí estaba, tras su escritorio un serio profesor de pociones, que lo miraba con seriedad, pero sin esa típica mirada de odio que solo podía dirigir a Harry.

Pasa, siéntate- dijo a modo de saludo el profesor.- Anoche el profesor Dumbledore me informó que mis sospechas eran ciertas- miró a Harry- si muchacho yo fui el que le conté todo a la orden, y no me pongas esa cara era mi deber y tu bien deberías haberlo sabido. Por lo que hable primero con Dumbledore y después hable con la orden, aunque les dije que deberían hacerte un par de preguntas por que estaba seguro, según les dije, que tu si habías soñado con Voldemort y nos estabas mintiendo. Entre Dumbledore y yo nos pusimos de acuerdo para ver la forma de echar al resto de la gente de la orden para que tu nos contaras solo a los dos lo que había pasado, pero después pensamos que te ibas a sentir peor s yo estaba presente, por lo que le dije al director que no se preocupara, era mejor que yo no estuviera presente, total igual me terminaría enterando de todo por una fuente bastante confiable y así pasó.- miró a su alumno- ¿algo que decir?

Nada- dijo Harry mientras miraba sus zapatos como si fueran lo más interesante del mundo.

Bueno entonces me toca hablar a mí- dijo el hombre, y luego de un minuto de silencio (que para Harry fue como un año) Potter, fuiste un idiota, un completo estúpido ¿tu no usas los errores ajenos como una especie de guía? Y no me salgas con que no conoces los errores ajenos o acaso crees que yo no recuerdo el día que te metiste en mis cosas, o para ser exacto en mi pensadero.- miró a Harry y una chispa de odio crispó su cetrino rostro, por primera vez en toda la mañana, se notaba que ese tema aún era un tabú- tu viste todos mis recuerdos, recuerdos que muy pocas personas conocen, pero no el chico perfecto tenía que romper reglas más grandes: las impuestas por el ministerio. ¿para que lo hiciste, no se para que lo pregunto si la respuesta es obvia, lo hiciste para demostrar que nadie está por encima de ti.

No profesor, se lo juro, lo hice por una causa bastante importante para mí- y más para sí mismo y en voz baja continuó- aunque no creo que usted conozca esa palabra tan corta y tan compleja.

¿de qué palabra me hablas, Potter?- dijo Snape mostrando un interés repentino.

Es muy simple profesor, lo hice por amor a la gente que quiero, y como usted no debe conocer lo que significa sentir eso- dijo Harry intentando sofocar su rabia, no le gustaba que le sacaran en cara sus errores y menos si la persona que lo hacía era la que más odiaba- usted no es más que una carcasa insensible. ¡Mírese, si esta solo! Si supiese de lo que hablo, no sería tan amargado.

Te prohíbo volver a hablarme así - dijo Snape con un susurro peligrosamente inaudible, aunque para Harry si fue perceptible. Creo, Potter que es hora que te vallas, esta conversación ya me aburrió, me aburre la gente ególatra como tu, pero quiero que sepas que te voy a estar vigilando, tu nunca confiaste en mi y pusiste en duda lo que decía Dumbledore incluso su salid mental por creerme, pues quiero que sepas que ahora pienso igual. Ahora hazme el favor de salir por esa puerta, que es bastante ancha, como para que quepas tu y tu enorme fama.

Harry salió enfurecido del despacho y sin pensárselo dos veces se dirigió a Hogsmeade, en realidad el pobre chico necesitaba distraerse un rato.

No debiste ser tan duro con el pobre chico- dijo Dumbledore saliendo de un rincón totalmente apartado del despacho.

Snape solo atino a mirar al anciano hombre y luego de un rato por fin articulo palabra, un alivio para el director que ya se estaba aburriendo- ¿Usted estuvo espiando todo el rato?- su piel se puso del color de la leche agria- ¡acaso no puedo tener mi privacidad!- se acercó a su estante y tomó un sorbo de la botella de agua ardiente que había abierto el día anterior

Cálmate Severus, si vine aquí fue para asegurarme de que no mataras al pobre chico. Es más, te felicito por como lo tomaste, aunque insisto que fuste demasiado duro con el, se sintió atacado y si reacciono como lo hizo, fue por que se sintió atacado, por favor discúlpalo, por mi- luego sonrió picaramente- si haces lo que pido yo misteriosamente no recordare tu comentario acerca de mi salud mental, y te recomiendo que en vez de tomarte ese vejestorio lo tires a la basura, no me sorprendería que tuviera más años que yo, claro si estimas tanto tu salud estomacal, como yo lo hago con la mía mental -guiño un ojo y salió del despacho.

Excelente- dijo Snape con obvio sarcasmo en su voz- ese viejo si que sabe de chantajes, bueno aunque no estaría demás aceptar que de repente tiene razón, sobre todo en lo de este licor- lo tapó y lo volvió a dejar en su estante- aunque todavía no soy capaz de tirarlo. El día que lo logre será cuando m pasado no me importe más.

Harry llegó a Hogsmeade pero no vio por ninguna parte a sus amigos, luego de buscarlos se aburrió y decidió ir a las tres escobas a tomar una cerveza para recuperarse del frío, que ya se sentía por la llegada del invierno. Se acomodó en una mesa a descansar y recuperar su calor mientras madame Rosmerta llegaba con la reconfortante bebida, aunque no duró mucho rato ya que comenzó a sentirse mareado, decidido a que no ocurriera lo mismo que en 4º grado (N/A: la gente hablaba de lo delicado que era por las entrevistas de Skeeter) prefrió irse. Sentía que algo había quedado inconcluso en la conversación con su profesor, pero no estaba seguro de que era.

El profesor Snape estaba sentado en su despacho revisando un par de trabajos, pero era uno al que le prestaba gran atención- esta niña creerá que si yo doy tamaños es para que los hagan más largos siempre estoy perdiendo tempo cuando leo sus trabajos, no se para que hago ese trabajo si es difícil que encuentre un error, sí, eso voy a hacer, le voy a poner la máxima nota, quizá se moleste al darse cuenta de que no leo sus trabajos, aunque hay que admitirlo, todos sabemos que es tiempo perdido, incluso ella.- con cara de satisfacción reviso otro- Draco Malfoy, por supuesto el prefecto de Slytherin no puede sacar peor nota que la de Griffindor, por eso ambos tienen un excede expectativas. Mmmmh... que ¿tenemos acá? El señor Longhbottom, creo que me veré obligado a ponerle una nueva T.-con máximo orgullo saco su pluma de la tinta azul, la limpió y del cajón sacó un nuevo envase que contenía tinta roja, sumergió la tinta y con ella garabateó en el ensayo un artístico TROLL según la opinión del amargado hombre. Como siempre hasta Crabbe y Goyle obtuvieron mejores calificaciones que el pobre Grffindor. En todo el curso de pociones solo hubieron tres TROLL, los de Neville, Harry y Ron.

Alguien tocó la puerta- pase- dijo el hombre mientras masajeaba su sien. El picaporte giró y una pequeña figura entró.

Profesor, disculpe que lo moleste, pero necesito que conversemos, esta vez sin enojarnos, ni gritarnos como la otra vez.- dijo el chico acercándose al escritorio.

Potter, creo que no es momento para esto, no se como reaccionemos- dijo Snape

Yo vengo con todas las ganas de tener una conversación que termine bien, y no gritando- dijo Harry- además yo me quedé pensando y necesito su ayuda, usted me entiende.

Bueno empecemos pronto para poder seguir corrigiendo trabajos- dijo Snape dándose por vencido.

Bueno quiero empezar por pedirle perdón por haberle gritado un rato antes y me avergüenzo de todo lo que le dije, no debí meterme en su vida privada.- dijo Harry.

Mira Potter, uno es de una forma por las cosas que ha vivido¿nunca te has preguntado por qué no sonrío¿acaso crees que la vida fue fácil alguna vez para mi?. No, eso nunca ha pasado y no creo que pase. Tu no sabes nada de mi vida, es más pareciera que lo único que a todo el mundo le importa es su propia vida. ¿Tu crees que alguien me a ayudado alguna vez? Sólo una vez he sentido que alguien me quería y esa ilusión se fue tan rápido como llegó.- luego el hombre miró al joven y sonrió nostálgicamente casi con añoranza, luego se dio cuenta que Harry lo miraba fijamente, y el hombre se dio vuelta arrepentido de lo que acababa de confesar.

Señor, creo que nosotros deberíamos haber empezado bien desde el principio yo nunca debí haber hecho caso a todo lo que mis compañeros decían de usted, y usted no tendrá que haber actuado conmigo como si yo fuera el fantasma de mi padre, comprenda que yo nunca lo conocí es más, tampoco creo que actuó bien para con usted, por favor cuénteme. –pidió el chico.

Bueno, como sabrás es muy difícil para mi contarte esto¿quieres saber todo con detalles?- dijo Snape mientras pensaba- paciencia, el vejete te pidió que fueras amable con el chico y que por favor lo ayudaras, has ese esfuerzo por el, que te defendió frente al ministerio.

Si señor- dijo un emocionado niño, al fin podrá saber que había detrás de la vida de ese hombre.

Bueno quiero que sepas que yo de pequeño viví muy feliz con mi madre y mi padre, siempre fuimos solo nosotros tres, vivíamos en un pequeño pueblo a las afueras de Londres, nunca supe de la familia de mi padre, en la de mi madre solo vivía mi abuela el resto de ellos murieron misteriosamente, de la familia de mi padre no se hablaba en mi hogar yo lo único que sabía era que mi abuela había muerto años antes de que yo naciera, en esa época de felicidad yo solo tenía 6 años, mi padre estaba bastante orgulloso de mí ya que a pesar de mi corta edad yo era bastante diestro en el estudio y en la lectura. Mi madre siempre fue más consentidora, hasta que un día comenzó a haber una especie de preocupación en el lugar, se sentía en el aire, yo era muy chico, pero sabía que algo me ocultaban, recuerdo tardes enteras en la biblioteca mientras mis padres conversaban en su habitación, cuando yo me acercaba a ver de que hablaban ellos callaban.- el profesor paró un par de segundos a recordar esa parte de su vida donde todo era felicidad.

Harry movió la cabeza indicándole a su profesor que continuara.

Una semana había pasado desde que la paz de mi hogar se había visto perturbada, mis padres ya no daban más cargando el secreto, así que me llamaron.

**Flash Back**

Hijo, es necesario que escuches lo que te tenemos que contar- dijo una hermosa mujer de tez blanca y un pelo de un negro azabache.

¿Qué pasa mami, me estas asustando, papi, dile a mami que no se preocupe, que yo la ayudo en lo que necesite- dijo un pequeño niño.

Mami no quiere ayuda, mami y papi quieren que Sev escuche la historia que vamos a contarle.- dijo un hombre que estaba al lado de la mujer, tenia la nariz ganchuda y una cara bastante parecida a la del niño.

¿Me van a contar una historia?- preguntó el niño con los ojos brillosos de felicidad, amaba las historias, sobre todo cuando sus padres se las contaban, ambos hacían muy buena tarea.

Sí, pero necesitamos que escuches con atención- dijo la madre del niño- esta historia empieza con dos jóvenes que estudiaban en el colegio de Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, ambos iban en la casa de Slytherin, aunque nunca pensaron como uno de ellos, los jóvenes aceptaban a los niños hijos de muggles y de sangre mezclada, incluso eran amigos de muchos de esos niños, por lo que ambos eran muy repudiados en su casa, esos jóvenes se llamaban Alice y Noah.

Pero mami, si esos son sus nombres- dijo el pequeño fascinado- acaso me están contando su historia.

Muy perspicaz hijo mío- dijo el hombre- pero como no saberlo, si haz tenido aptitudes para muchas cosas- luego le revolvió el pelo cariñosamente.

Bueno continúo porque para llegar al punto de lo que queremos conversar tienes que saber la historia- dijo la mujer rompiendo el contacto del padre y su hijo- a ambos chicos no les costó mucho enamorarse, ya que tenían gustos bastante parecidos y siempre estaban juntos defendiéndose el uno al otro de el resto de los Slytherin. Al enterarse el padre de Noah, prohibió a su hijo la relación que tenía con Alice, ya que la familia de la chica tenía ideales bastante distintos a los de la familia Snape, la familia de Noah siempre tuvo bastante liderazgo en el ministerio, aunque la familia de Alice no estaba de acuerdo de eso (todos eran aurores).

El 7º año de ambos chicos terminó, después de verse a escondidas por mucho tiempo, decidieron hacer pública su relación- dijo el hombre continuando el relato de la mujer- la madre de Noah murió un poco antes de que se acabaran las clases, ella era la única persona que valía la pena en la familia Snape para el chico. Como era de esperarse a Noah su padre le puso muchos problemas, por lo que la madre de Alice le ofreció vivir con ellos. El joven Noah aceptó inmediatamente, sabía que la mujer tampoco estaba muy de acuerdo con esa relación, pero si su hija era feliz, no lo iba a impedir.

O sea que es por eso que yo solo conozco a la abuelita- dijo el chico sacando esa conclusión.

Sí- dijo la mujer- pasó un tiempo donde ambos fueron muy felices, pero se dieron cuenta de que no podían seguir prescindiendo de la familia de Alice, así que apenas juntaron un poco de dinero se asentaron en un pueblo cercano a la casa de la familia de Alice, pero un día esa felicidad comenzó a esfumarse. Un misterioso asesinó a toda la familia de Alice, solo quedó la madre de la joven, que en ese momento se encontraba visitando a su hija, luego un día los chicos llegaron a su casa y encontraron un desastre, toda la casa estaba desordenada y varias cosas rotas. En ese momento ambos chicos tomaron una decisión sacaron las cosas más importantes y desaparecieron de ahí.

Muy inteligente- dijo el niño- si no quizás que les hubiera pasado.

Sí, después de conseguir esta hermosa casa ambos jóvenes recibieron la mejor sorpresa que podían tener en mucho tiempo Alice estaba embarazada, aunque tubo un embarazo muy difícil y después de un esfuerzo sobrehumano de los doctores, la madre y el bebé, pasaron los complicados 9 meses y el pequeño al fin fue un miembro más de la familia, pero no sin un precio, la mujer no podría tener más hijos, aunque lo deseara- dijo el hombre continuando con la historia.

Entonces ¿es mi culpa que mami no pueda tener más bebes?- dijo el niño con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

La madre se acercó al niño y lo abrazó- no bebe, tu no tienes la culpa, cuando era mas chica tuve una enfermedad, una especie de depresión, gracias a ella deje de comer y entre en una enfermedad más crónica aún: la anorexia. Quiero que sepas que me da gusto haberte tenido, ya que los doctores me dijeron que nunca podría tener ningún hijo.

Resulta que pasaron los años y el joven fue creciendo hermoso y saludable, también demostraba una inteligencia única y lo mejor de todo es que la familia nunca más volvió a escuchar de los Snape.- continuó el hombre con la historia.

Entonces el problema siempre fue tu papá¿no?- preguntó el pequeño.

Sí, y de eso te quiero hablar ahora- dijo el padre.

Queremos- corrigió su madre.

Mi padre está arrepentido de todo lo que hizo- dijo el hombre- y quiere venir a visitarnos, y a conocerte.

No quiero- dijo el niño- no me obliguen a conocer al hombre que quiso destruir mi familia.

Hijo- dijo la madre dándole apoyo con un abrazo- debes saber perdonar a la gente, por favor, dale una oportunidad a tu abuelo.

Está bien, pero solo por ustedes- dijo el chico.

**Fin Flash Back**

Esa fue la última vez que los vi, mi madre me mandó a pedirle a la vecina una receta para una torta que a mi madre le gustaba mucho, después recuerdo que volví a la casa y encontré a mis padres durmiendo en el suelo. Me reí ya que lo encontré divertido, pero dentro de mi comenzó a funcionar rápidamente mi cerebro, diciéndome que algo andaba mal, me acerque a los dos y después de un rato de moverlos me di cuenta que había pasado la peor, ambos habían muerto de lo mismo que la familia de mi madre, compare los signos, eran los mismos, con todo m esfuerzo arrastré el cuerpo de mi madre mientras lloraba a su habitación, la deje al lado de la cama, ya que tenía muy claro que mis fuerzas no me ayudarían a subirla a la cama, luego fui por mi papa y también lo arrastre a la habitación. Recuerdo que estuve sentado al lado de los cuerpos durante bastante tiempo, llorando hasta que mi cerebro volvió a trabajar, ambos debían descansar en su cama. Corrí hasta la salita y encontré la varita de mi madre, recuerdo perfecto que apenas la toque un calor viajó de mi mano por todo el cuerpo, volví corriendo a la pieza de mis padres y de pronto recordé un hechizo que mi madre siempre ocupaba cuando mi padre se quedaba dormido. Apunte ambos cadáveres y solo fui capaz de pronunciar "mobilicorpus" pero nada pasó, hice mi segundo intento y tampoco sucedió nada, ya vencido y cegado por la rabia de no poder darle paz por fin a mis padres intenté una tercera vez, y como si una cuerda tirara de ellos llegaron hasta la cama, los tape a ellos y yo me acosté entre ambos, por fin estuve en paz sentía la seguridad en los cuerpos inertes de mi querida familia, pero eso no duró mucho, pronto volví a sentir rudo, había gente en la casa, me tape completamente debajo de la sábana y me abrase a los cuerpos fríos, una para sentirme segura y otra para darles de mi propio calor, una parte de mi, el niño inocente creía que los podría devolver a la vida, pero estaba equivocado. Además ese sueño duró poco para mí, pronto la gente que había sentido un rato antes en mi casa llegó hasta la habitación en que estábamos los tres, solo me digne a cerrar los ojos y esperar a que me separaran del cuerpo de mis papas. Las personas se acercaron a la cama y vieron a mis tutores, se acercaron y les tomaron el pulso, la respuesta era obvia. La gente se iba yendo cuando un hombre de mayor edad que el resto de los presentes se acercó a la cama y la abrió. Acostado y acurrucado estaba un pequeño niño, todos soltaron exclamaciones- el hombre miró a Harry- no es muy bonito encontrarse con un niño de 6 años, pero el señor solo sabía una cosa, ese niño no podía estar muerto, se acercó a mi y me tomó el pulso, en ese mismo instante supe una cosa, me habían descubierto, con toda la fuerza que me quedaba me agarre al cuerpo de mi madre, mientras el hombre peleaba por que me soltara. Al final mis últimas fuerzas me abandonaron y por primera vez en mi vida, me rendí el hombre me miró detrás de sus anteojos de media luna y me abrazó, lloré tanto que mis fuerzas me abandonaron y me dormí en los brazos de ese hombre.

Harry movió la cabeza haciéndole entender que lo escuchaba y que le pedía que continuara.

Desperté solo, en un lugar que no conocía, me levanté y cuando me estaba bajando de la cama llegó una señora regordeta vestida de blanco. No te levantes me dijo yo la mire y solo atine a asentir, pero después comencé a hacer una serie de preguntas, para mi solo había sido un sueño lo de mis padres, luego llegó el hombre que me sacó de la cama, por fin pude saber bien lo que había pasado, me pidió que le contara todo lo que había pasado, no dude ni un minuto, le conté todo sin olvidar detalle, el hombre Albus como me dijo que se llamaba me contó que a mis padres los estaban buscando hace mucho y que era un misterio lo de su asesinato, Luego más sonriente me dijo que yo ya tenía un cupo en el colegio, demostré aptitudes mágicas bastante buenas, también me contó que los aurores llegaron a mi casa atraídos por la regulación de la maga en magos menores de edad. Tampoco me levantaron cargos, esa noche ya pude descansar mas tranquilo, sabía que mis padres estarían orgullosos de mi, había quedado en hogwarts y solo tenía 6 años. Luego llegó el director, quería hablar nuevamente con migo, esta vez no eran tan buenas noticias no me quedaría en el colegio hasta empezar mi etapa escolar, me dijo con algo de pesadumbre que lo más probable que mi abuelo paterno se apadrinara de mi...- el profesor relató, luego miró a su alumno y se fijó en el reloj, no lo podía creer el tempo volaba cuando recordaba los buenos tiempo- Potter creo que es mejor que te vallas, tus amigos deben estar preguntando por te, pero te prohíbo hablar de esto a tus amigos si quieres que sigamos nuestra conversación, ya vallase, otro día hablamos.

Adiós profesor- dijo Harry- buenas noches, y gracias por abrirse a mi y contarme todo esto. Buenas noches- do media vuelta y se fue, aunque con varias preguntas rondándole por la cabeza, pero bueno el profesor ya se las resolvería.

* * *

gracias a todos por leer mi historia y dejen reviews (con tomates, con felicitaciones, con recomendaciones, con criticas todos son aceptados) cuidense y hasta la proxima 

>"DªN" -


	8. historia de un oculto pasado 2

wena lolitos! volvi... creanme un gran logro en mi... no pidan mas mi imaginacion ya esta llegando a chino de lo baja que esta... bueno les prometo actualizar pronto (cuando vuelva del norte, ya que me voy de vacaciones a la serena) chaussss

* * *

Harry salió del despacho de su profesor pensando en las miles de preguntas que habia evitado formular para no desconcentrar a su profesor y que este perdiera el hilo, ya que era una oportunidad única poder escuchar y conocer más esa vida, muy pocas personas podian presumir de conocer la vida del profesor Snape. 

Iba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que al momento de entrar por el cuadro de la dama gorda chocó con alguien, cayendo el arriba y aprisionando a la persona con la que se había impactado.

Harry, quitate- dijo la persona que estaba bajo él. Se notaba que le faltaba el aire.

Ginny- se sorprendió Harry- ¿qué haces aqui?- dicho esto se paró ayudando a la chica.

Lo mismo debería preguntarte yo- respondió ella.

ambos entraron a la sala comun, que en eso momento estaba en penumbras, sólo alumbrada por la chimenea, en la esquina se podía distinguir la silueta de 2 personas sentadas.

¿Dónde has estado hermano?- preguntó una de ellas y con el brazo haciendo un gesto que le indicaba que se acercaran.

Si- dijo la otra persona, que Harry pronto reconoció como Hermione- despues de que hablaste con Dumbledore te desapareciste, te buscamos en el pueblo y todo eso.

Harry, repito mi pregunta- dijo Ron- donde mierda has estado.

Chicos no se preocupen- trato de calmarlos Harry- después de que hablé con Dumbledore, y lo rescato cosas de no mucha importancia, otra vez sus estupidas preguntas acerca de mis sueños. Me fui a Hogsmeade, como habiamos quedado y no los encontré, me tomé una cerveza de mantequilla y luego volví. Me encontré con el profesor Snape y estuvimos hablando hasta recién.

¿Hablar con el profesor Snape?- casi grito Ron- amigo eso es imposible¿qué nos estas ocultando?.

Al oir esto Harry se enojo y sin dar vuelta atras, subió a su dormitorio, entró a su cama y sólo pudo conciliar el sueño unas horas después de sentir que Ron se acostaba. En la mañana se levantó antes que nadie, al oír un repiqueteo en la ventana, abrió sus cortinas, se dirigió a la ventana y la abrió. Un majestuoso cuervo negro entró, le dejó una carta en la cama y luego se fue volando. Harry lo siguió con la mirada hasta que el cuervo entró por una ventana más abajo.

Harry se sentó en su cama y tomó la nota, la leyó 2 veces para asegurarse de que la había leído bien.

_Señor Potter:_

_Nos vemos hoy en mi oficina después que desayune, es necesario terminar con esto lo antes posible, ya que Albus quiere trazar un plan junto a ud, aunque no entiendo de que podría ayudarle yo._

_SS_

Harry se vistió rápidamente y corrió a desayunar, no quería demorar para que su profesor no se enojara, luego que terminó se levanto de la mesa y corrió al despacho y cuando llegó se detuvó a tomar aliento, miró para atras ya que tenía la sensación de que alguien lo espiaba, pero al no ver a nadie decidió tocar.

Potter- dijo una voz desde el interior del despacho- pase

Permiso profesor- dijo el chico y entró.

Como sabras no es de mi agrado contarte mi historia, pero Albus insistió en que eso iba a ser lo mejor, así que sientate y escucha.

Luego de que Albus me llevó al hospital, me comunico que yo ya estaba aceptado en Hogwarts, pero no iba a poder ir ahí hasta que cumpleir los 11 años, y que por lo pronto el único lugar en donde me podía ir a vivir era a la casa de mi abuela, el señor Domitian Snape. Antes de irme a esa casa pase mucho tiempo en San Mungo, los medimagos querían ver que yo estuviera totalmente bien, y para eso me tenía que someter a miles de exámenes, y como yo era pequeño, máximo admitia que me hicieran 2 diarios, por lo que el resto del día me quedaba libre para curiosear, si Potter, no me ponga esa cara- dijo retandolo- yo tambien fui niño y como tal me metía en problemas y todo lo que hacen los niños normales. La cosa es que yo trataba de ayudar en todo lo que podía a las enfermeras del hospital, y así poco a poco fui adquiriendo conocimientos que mis padres nunca hubiesen podido obsequiarme, y yo siempre quería saber más y más, estaba muy bien ahí, los doctores eran simpáticos conmigo, las enfermeras me dejaban ayudarles y preguntar todo lo que quisiera y siempre me regaloneaban, todo el mundo decía que yo era un niño privilegiado, con grandes conocimientos y una corazón de oro, pero en ese hospital siempre me faltó algo. Alguien que me demostrara cariño, que me besara y me cobijara antes de dormir y sobre todo, que me contara historias. Una noche llegó Albus y en el tono más paternal se acercó a mi y me tapo, luego me contó un cuento, aún lo recuerdo se trataba de las aventuras de Alice y Noah, un par de alumnos de Hogwarts, así fue como pude conocer más acerca del pasado de mis padres. Luego el hombre me miró y me dijo, mañana viene tu abuelo a buscarte, por lo que esta sera tu última noche en este lugar, gracias al cielo todos tus exámenes estaban en órden.-Luego se voltió y chasqueó los dedos, una pegueña elfina apareció- ella es tsude una elfina que te va a cuidar y puede ser tu amiga y confidente.- luego se volvió y se fue.

A la mañana siguiente ese hombre tan temido por mi apareció, al verlo mi cara de repulsión debe haber sido notoria, claro, como no, encontrarte con el hombre que asesino a tus padres no es muy lindo, tu sabes- dijo dirigiendose al muchacho.- pero al hombre al ver mi cara me pegó una cachetada que por poco me da vuelta la cabeza.

no me pongas es cara niño- dijo el hombre mirandome desafiante- te pareces a tu madre con esos gestos.- luego se dio vuelta a callar a tsude que se había piesto a llorar al ver como el hombre me había pegado.

Llegamos a esa casa y antes que nada el hombre nos llevó a mi y a mi elfina al comedor, dónde comenzó a dictar todas las reglas de la casa, luego me mostró mi cuarto y se fue. Me costó años para conocer el dormitorio de mi abuelo, donde tenía una foto de toda la familia, pero mi padre no estaba, se ve que era resiente.

Así fueron pasando los años, entre cruciatus y cruciatus, cada vez que le hombre creía que habia roto una regla. Mi elfina mientras tanto reemplazaba a mi madre, en muy poco tiempo afloró en ella un instinto maternal único. Por eso el momento en que recibí mi carta de Hogwarts me sentí bien, me libraria de esta tortura que estaba viviendo, pero a la vez me bajó un sentimiento de culpa y pena por Tsude, que, cómo mi abuelo ya me había advertido se quedaría con él.

Recurrí a los intentos más desesperados para que mi elfina no sufriera, uno de ellos fue intentar liberarla, pero cuando mi abuelo notó esto, me colgó de la pared mientras me mandaba cruciatus, tras cruciatus, Tsude, al ver este espectáculo, tambien recibió un par de maldiciones. Al final mi elfina me prohibió cualquier intento desesperado de hacer que ella no sufriera.

Llegó el día que tenía que irme a Hogwarts, Tsude amaneció muy triste, con todo su amor me preparó un sandwich para que yo no pasara hambre. Al llegar al tren me subí en un compartimiento que estaba sólo, no quería que nadie me preguntara porque tenía tantas marcas en los brazos y en las piernas, en esos momentos sólo quería paz y tranquilidad. pero eso no fue posible ya que un pequeño niño de ojos y pelo castaño entro.

FLASH BACK

hola- dijo sonriente el niño- soy Remus, Remus Lupin ¿y tu?

Severus Snape- dijo el chico de mala gana

Oye- volvió a decir el niño de pelo castaño- ¿por qué te ves tan triste? creo que te hace falta tener amigos, si quieres, yo puedo conversar con tigo.

Al chico de pelo negro esa idea le pareció bien, aunque bastante alocada, ya que muy pocas veces en su vida había conversado con otro niño.

De pronto entró otro niño en el vagon- Remis aca estabas- dijo- mi padre me dijo que tu tambien entrabas a Hogwarts este año, me puedo sentar con ustedes- luego miró a Severus- hola, soy James¿Y tu?

el es Severus Snape- contestó Remus- si sientate, ni un problema, mientras más seamos, mejor!.

Sirius- gritó James- aca hay un compartimento donde podemos viajar.

Sirius entró y se quedó mirando a todos los presentes, luego sin más se acerco a Remus- yo a ti te he visto en algún lado.

El ha ido muchas veces a mi casa- comentó en seguida James- nuestros padres son amigos, al igual que con los tuyos, el es Remus- dijo apuntando a Lupin y luego a severus- El es Severus Snape.

Pronto comenzaron a conversar, todos, el único que se quedaba atras era Severus, que miraba una foto en que salía el y la pequeña Tsune mientras pensaba- _¿quien diría que ella es mi madre, sólo eso me hace ser como los otros chicos, ellos también deben tener a alguien que aman mucho como yo, pero mejor tratar de hacer amigos. _

Snape se acordó de que tenía los sandwiches que Tsude le había dado y no encontró mejor idea que ofrecerle a sus 3 nuevos amigos- ¿Quieren?- dijo sacándolos

Al verlo James se puso a reir- ¿cómo puedes comer eso?- le arrebató los panes de la mano y los tiró- si quieres yo te invitó a un pastel de calabazas, mejor que eso no.

Severus no se pudo aguantar la rabia, y le pegó a James dejándole el ojo morado, eso fue lo peor que pudo haber hecho, empezó una guerra en la cual todos estuvieron metidos.

FIN FLASH BACK

Desde ese día, los merodeadores y yo no nos pudimos volver a ver, siempre peleabamos, luego se unió Petegriew al grupo, anda a saber porque. Así fueron pasando los años, de pelea en pelea, de venganza en venganza, peleabamos por conocimientos, por el cariño y preferencias de algunos profesores pero lo último fue la pelea por una chica. Recuerdo que en ese tiempo yo estaba enamorado de Lily Evans, y el engreído de Potter tambien decía estarlo, el día que yo me iba a declarar, me acerque a ella, pero antes de poder hablarle llegó Potter y se declaró, al principio Lily reia, pero luego Potter la besó, en ese momento senti que nunca podría estar con ella, ya que ella correspondió el beso de Potter.

Ese año terminó y yo volví a mi hogar... Cuando llegué a King Cross me sorprendí ya que nadie me habia ido a buscar, o eso era lo que creía hasta que hoy un pssst, proveniente de mi cadera izquierda, me di vuelta y ahí estaba, mi vieja Tsude saltó a mis brazos mientras lloraba, estaba tan contenta de volver a verme, y yo también, juntos volvimos a casa y al llegar alla me encontré con mi abuelo, que cómo saludo comenzó a decir lo hermoso que se veía mi encuentro con mi elfina, yo la mire a ella y pronto note algo que no habia visto antes, una serie de cicatrices, parecidas a las mias pero en mayor cantidad.

Esta noche- dijo mi abuelo- tengo invitados, vienen unos amigos de un grupo.

Esa noche mientras los hombres cenaban juntos yo me entere de todo, mi abuelo era de un grupo donde odiaban a los muggles, su máxima entretención era usar los maleficios imperdonables, la muerte era una entretención.

De pronto Tsude salió corriendo escaleras abajo y llegó donde mi abuelo, el la miró y le dijo- después de un par de cruciatus ya eres bastante más inteligente- y luego dirigiendose a todo el resto de las personas- hoy nos entretendremos un poco a costa de mi nieto y su elfina.

Yo al escuchar esto me quería morir, fui corriendo a abrazar a mi casi madre, pero mi abuelo fue más rápido, y con un Avada kedabra Tsude cayó al suelo inconciente, yo corrí donde ella y la trate de despertar, luego la tomé en brazos y cegado por la rabia corrí hacia donde estab mi abuelo, pero el y todos los amigos reaccionaron a tirarme cruciatus, a los días desperté en mi habitaión, tal cual como había caído, abrazando a Tsude. Ese día juré vengarme de mi abuelo, deje de comer, de dormir, mi único proposito era deshacerme de ese hombre, como pudiera. En poco tiempo me leí todos los libros de magia negra, comence a practicar los hechizos imperdonables con bichos, hasta que un día lo logré, pude dominarlos.

Una noche decidi dar el gran paso, fui a la habitación de mi abuelo y lo desperté, antes de que el pudiera tomar la varita yo se la quite, estuve jugando largo rato con el, le devolví todos y cada cruciatus que me habíe hecho en mi vida, luego al final con un Avada kedabra el hombre dejó de sufrir. Estaba muy contento hasta que descubrí que tenía que hacer algo con el cuerpo de ese hombre, o pronto iria a prision. en eso apareció un hombre a mi lado y me tomó el hombro yo me di vuelta y me dijo- no te preocupes Nagini se deshacera de él rapidamente- al ver mi cara continuó- mi serpiente. Creeme Severus que estuve esperando mucho tiempo que hagas esto, y creo que estoy orgulloso de que te unieras a mis tropas.

Como aún me dominaba el corage acepte, pero pronto me di cuenta de que eso no era para mi, nunca me gustaron las torturas. y bueno el resto de la historia ya la conoces, la viste en mi pensadero. Ahora te crees que yo no tenía mis motivos, yo me uní por una razon parecida a la tuya al señor oscuro

Si señor- dijo Harry apenado

Ya no quiero hablar más de esto- dijo el hombre- lárgate de aqui.

Harry salió y luego de caminar unos pasos escuchó unos pasos se dio vuelta y de la nada aparecieron Hermione, Ron y Ginny.

Es verdad lo que nos dijiste ayer- dijo Hermione- en serio estuviste con Snape

¿Ustedes escucharon todo?- preguntó Harry

Si- dijo Ginny- ahora entiendo porque Snape es un amargado.

¿No te diste cuenta que estabamos bajo la capa invisible?-continuó Hermione.

No, la verdad no- contestó Harry- y espero que Snape no lo haya notado.

No- dijo Hermione- si lo hubiese notado, no hubiese seguido contando la historia.

Y tu hermano- dijo a Harry a Ron- ¿por qué estás tan callado¿no quieres preguntar algo?

¿La verdad Harry?- dijo Ron- ¿me podrías explicar a que se refería Snape con la frase que dijo al final?

¿Qué frase?- dijo Harry confuso

Esta- dijo Ron- _"Ahora te crees que yo no tenía mis motivos, yo me uni por una razón parecida a la tuya al señor oscuro"._

_

* * *

_Bueno chicos, esto es todo por hoy, esperemos que les guste el capitulo y espero sus reviews, y como ya dije, prometo actualizar más seguido.

->"DªN!€L¡Tä" -

Reviewssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss!


End file.
